Pain & love
by lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY
Summary: Traduction de la fic de veiledndarkness. résumé : Parfois les personnes en qui ont croit s'avère les plus mauvaise.
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur:** veiledndarkness

**Traduction :** lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY

**Résumé:** Parfois, la seule personne en laquelle tu crois peut devenir le pire des individus pour toi.

**Avertissements:** C'est de loin l'univers alternatif le plus compliqué que j'ai commencé. Evelyn est toujours en vie mais tout ne va pas bien. Bobby est extrêmement différent dans cette histoire. Il a différentes facettes dans son personnage de 'four brothers', ici c'est un des côtés de Bobby, celle qui n'est pas approfondie. C'est comme ça que Bobby aurait pû être si ils avaient développé son personnage d'avantage, mais ils ne l'ont pas fait. C'est long et ça m'a prit du temps pour arriver au point que cela me plaise assez pour le publier.

**Pairing:** Bobby/Jack

**Avertissement final :** Il y a une partie slash entre les deux au commencement de l'histoire. Il y a des scènes de violence.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo****Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo **

Jack referma la porte de la salle de bain le plus silencieusement qu'il pouvait, ses mains tremblantes terriblement. Il glissa le long du mur pour s'asseoir, son dos contre la porte, en couvrant son visage de ses mains. Ses minces épaules secouées de sanglots étouffés parcequ'il pleurait, les larmes s'écoulant. Son estomac se serra soudain et l'envie de vomir se fit incroyablement forte. Il se traîna jusqu'au toilette et eut un haut le cœur pour ce qui sembla des heures. Son estomac finalement vide, il s'assit affaibli, essuyant sa bouche avec une main tremblante. Il posa sa tête sur le carrelage froid et frissonna alors qu'il sentait sa peau souffrir d'une nouvelle douleur. Il suréleva une main et vérifia provisoirement son visage. Il laissa échapper un léger soupir. Rien de casser cette fois. Jack se replia en boule, et pleura sur le sol. "Comment en est ce arrivé là?" Murmura-t-il dans sa poitrine.

A ce moment là,

Jack avait été la première personne dans l'appartement de Bobby, c'est quelque chose qui l'avait excité secrètement. Bobby avait été fier, insistant de donner 'le grand tour' à Jack comme il l'avait appelé, bien que l'appartement était petit. Jack avait ri quand Bobby l'avait transporté jusqu'au seuil, au style des pompiers. Il avait martelé légèrement le dos de Bobby et hurlé pour redescendre. Bobby avait laissé tomber Jack sur le matelas dépouillé et ils s'étaient embrassés jusqu'à ne plus avoir de souffle. Leurs baisers avaient évolués jusqu'à quelque chose de plus passionné mais ils avaient entendus une toux discrète derrière la porte. Jack était devenu rouge vif quand il avait réalisé que c'était Evelyn qui attendait derrière la porte, un sourire amusé et un regard quelque peu triste sur le visage. Elle leur avait annoncé une fois de plus que tout le monde allait arriver.

Bobby avait aidé Jack à se remettre sur ses pieds et ils s'étaient précipités hors de la pièce. Durant le dîner, alors qu'il semblait que tous le monde était en train de parler de tout et de rien à la fois, Jack restait assis en silence et il observait la pièce et les gens qui y étaient. Il avait remarqué la fierté sur le visage de Bobby et il avait ressentit une vague de bonheur le submerger. Il savait comment Bobby avait attendu avant d'économiser assez pour déménager de la maison, et à présent qu'il était joueur de la league à plein temps, il avait finalement pu se permettre d'avoir son propre domicile.

En ce moment, Bobby insistait pour que Jack déménage avec lui. Jack se sentait apprécié, presque spécial quand Bobby lui informa qu'il ne devait pas y 'réfléchir' et qu'il allait déménager avec Bobby. Il adorait le sentiment qu'il avait dans le fond de son estomac quand Bobby devenait possessif. Comment ses yeux s'assombrissaient et comment il l'embrassait rudement, sévèrement jusqu'à normal quand Bobby finissait par obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

Jack se rendit sur le petit balcon tandis qu'Angel et Jerry commençaient à rassembler leur troupe. Il s'alluma une cigarette et s'appuya contre le mur, respirant l'air de la nuit d'été. Il pouvait entendre les femmes parler et rire presque toutes les minutes dans la cuisine. Il s'interrompit à mi-bouffée quand il entendit faiblement le bruit d'une dispute. Ce n'était pas les chamailleries habituels de Jerry et Angel, mais le bruit de deux personnes vraiment en colère l'une contre l'autre. Il tendit ses oreilles, essayant d'entendre ce qu'ils disaient. Le son était presque comme venant de la fenêtre de la chambre. Jack se déplaça sur le bord du balcon et s'appuya contre le mur. Les voix étouffées devinrent un peu plus nettes à présent et il écouta en retenant sa respiration.

"Je ne pense pas vraiment que c'est une bonne idée" Entendit-il qu'Evelyn disait.

_Quoi bon sang ? Quoi bon sang ?_ Il entendit Bobby soupirer.

«Il n'y a rien de mal avec ça, je te dis simplement ce qu'il risque de se passer et c'est déjà ce qu'il se passe maintenant.»

«Pourquoi ne peux tu pas être contente pour moi maman?»

"Je suis heureuse pour toi, heureuse que tu sois un joueur, heureuse que tu aies ton propre domicile, mais heureuse parceque tu le veux rien que pour toi ? Non, je ne vais pas attendre sans rien faire et te regarder le contrôler aussi."

Les sourcils de Jack s'élevèrent de surprise. Que voulait-elle dire?

Bobby grogna de frustration. Jack pouvait s'imaginer exactement comment était Bobby à ce moment, sa peau rougie, ses yeux flamboyant, arpentant frustré en de petits cercles. Ses entrailles se serraient douloureusement alors qu'il essayait d'entendre de quoi s'agissait la dispute.

"Je le contrôle? C'est ce que tu penses? Oh, c'est foutrement sympa Mam' " Dit-il, chaque parole ruisselant d'une colère glacial.

"N'utilise pas ce langage avec moi Bobby Mercer ! Tu es peut être devenu un homme, mais tu reste encore mon fils, et tu ne me parlera pas comme ça" Répondit-elle, sa voix ferme mais triste.

"Tu lui dis quoi faire et il le fait. Pense tu vraiment que je ne sais pas de quoi tu es capable? Ta colère Bobby, elle sera ta perte. Tu dois apprendre à la contrôler." Dit-elle.

Après ça, Jack entendit la porte de la chambre à coucher claquer comme Bobby s'enferma dans ses appartements. Il se releva du mur de brique avec de faible genou. Qu'il détestait ces disputes. Elles le rendaient toujours malade. Il se souvint de plusieurs autres nuits quand il était le centre d'une dispute de ses parents d'accueils, un voulant le garder, l'autre voulant le faire disparaître le plus vite possible. La plupart du temps, c'était les femmes qui voulaient qu'il s'en aille; elles voyaient toutes la façon dont leur homme regardaient Jack. Un garçon trop joli pour son propre bien; un garçon qui répondait toujours face à l'autorité. C'était la principale raison que les gens invoquaient pour le renvoyer d'autant de foyer en quelques années.

Il regarda juste au moment où la cendre de sa cigarette oubliée tomba. Il la regarda tomber de ses doigts au sol cimenté et il se perdit dans ses souvenirs. Les années passées dans différentes maisons, les ouvriers sociaux qui secouaient la tête de désespoir ne lui trouvant pas un logement permanent, être expulser à chaque fois, les mois dans les centres de détention quand aucune maison n'était disponible. Les violences, les abus, les privations de nourriture durant des journées entières, les nuits passées où des mains le touchaient. Il lui avait fallut des années avant de se sentir à l'aise sous un simple contact. Et même maintenant, il s'éveillait encore en hurlant et en suppliant quelqu'un qu'on le sauve plusieurs fois par semaine. 'Maman n'aime pas que Bobby me garde en sécurité' Pensa Jack obstinément en écrasant le reste de sa cigarette au sol.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo****Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo **

Jack fixait son visage dans le miroir. Il jura mentalement quand il aperçut la taille de l'ecchymose sur sa joue. «Putain!» Dit-il doucement. Il priait que ça n'évolue pas encore en un oeil au beurre noire. Le coup avait été très près de sa pommette cette fois. Un peu plus et elle aurait pu être cassée. Il grimaça à l'idée d'aller aux urgences à nouveau et d'essayer d'expliquer comment il avait réussi à se blesser cette fois. Il était fatigué du regard de pitié sur le visage des infirmières et des médecins strictement sympathique qui le conseillaient de quitter celui qui le frappait. Jack fixerait le sol et refuserait de répondre aux questions. Finalement ils en auraient assez de lui et le renverraient avec une prescription d'analgésique.

Il donna un sourire morose alors qu'il tendit ses bras au dessus de sa tête, au moins les médicaments ne lui faisaient rien sentir. Il pouvait simplement se baigner et ne pas s'inquiéter. Jack lavait son visage avec précaution, il allait prendre une douche par habitude une fois Bobby debout. Il ouvrit lentement la porte de la salle de bain, vérifiant si Bobby n'était pas encore levé. Il pouvait l'entendre ronfler légèrement dans la chambre. Il lâcha un soupir de soulagement silencieux au son des ronflements. Il se glissa dans la chambre et déplaça soigneusement le panier de lessive dans le salon.

Jack s'assit sur le canapé lentement, comme ses fesses étaient encore endolories de plus tôt. Bobby le prenait toujours violemment quand ils avaient eu une dispute. Il grinça des dents en sentant un picotement douloureux dans ses jambes, il était resté si longtemps dans la même position. Seulement 19 ans et il se sentait comme un vieil homme. Il triait les vêtements, séparant les chaussettes et les sous-vêtements des serviettes, des pantalons et des t-shirts. Jack trouvait que la routine était réconfortante. Il prit l'un des t-shirt de Bobby et son nez inhala amoureusement. Il ne pouvait pas oublier l'odeur de Bobby. Il réfléchit et s'occupa en premier des vêtements et il les arrangea proprement dans le large panier. Il laissa son esprit voyager alors qu'il ferma la porte de l'appartement derrière lui et se rendit en bas pour le lavoir.

'Pourquoi je le laisse faire ça ?' Pensa-t-il l'air absent en attendant l'ascenseur.

Il savait que personne ne méritait d'être traité comme une merde, Evelyn avait fait en sorte qu'il le comprenne. Mais il savait que Bobby l'aimait, Bobby lui disait chaque jour. Il ramenait à Jack des petits cadeaux sans aucune raison, le félicitait pour les repas qu'il préparait et le tenait contre lui quand il avait des cauchemars. Et ensuite de façon soudaine, quelque chose à l'intérieur de Bobby devait se casser subitement et il envoyait un coup à Jack, le battant la plupart du temps. Jack ne savait jamais ce qui allait énerver Bobby.

Tout ce qu'il savait était qu'à un moment, ils étaient en train de rire, et l'instant d'après Bobby avait renversé la table et l'avait coincé contre le mur en lui criant dessus. Dans ces moments, il était mort de trouille face à Bobby. Il se sentait incapable de faire un simple pas. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour que Bobby soit heureux tous le temps. Hors du fait qu'en prime Bobby ne le frapperait plus.

Jack se rendit vers les escaliers. Une petite alarme sur sa montre lui indiquait qu'il restait une demi heure avant que l'alarme de Bobby s'enclenche. Il rangea le salon avant de se rendre dans la cuisine pour réchauffer la poêle à frire. Bobby mangeait toujours aussi tôt qu'il se levait. Jack se déplaçait dans la cuisine avec facilité. Evelyn avait vu ça, que Jack avait été capable de préparer des repas simple dés qu'il s'était intéressé aux aliments qu'elle préparait. Il cassa les œufs de façon experte alors que le bacon grésillait. Il se retourna vers le café qu'il avait préparé plus tôt dans la cuisine. Maintenant qu'il était prêt, il envoyait tout son arôme. Jack savait que Bobby pouvait venir à n'importe quel moment, venant en titubant dans la cuisine, les yeux à moitié fermés, cherchant aveuglément une tasse. Il s'entraîna à sourire en transférant les oeufs dans l'assiette.

Bobby choppa quelques minutes plus tard, grattant paresseusement son cou et baillant bruyamment. Jack fit une rapide prière silencieuse et ensuite se tourna face à lui. "Bonjour, Bobby. Café ?"

La même chose qu'il disait chaque matin. Bobby grogna et hocha de la tête en prenant la tasse de Jack. Il s'assit à la petite table de la cuisine et sirota son café noir, ses cheveux désordonnés comme chaque fois. Jack cacha son sourire en apportant les assiettes. Bobby était reconnu pour avoir la pire des têtes au réveil, malgré le fait que Jack avait de plus longs cheveux. Il s'assit soigneusement sur la chaise en bois, ramenant un genou près de sa poitrine. Il joua avec sa fourchette, s'amusant avec ses oeufs en attendant de voir ce que Bobby allait dire.

Après que Bobby aie fini son café, il lança un regard à Jack et soupira bruyamment «Tu vas jouer avec la nourriture ou la manger Jack?»

Jack sursauta comme une poule mouillée et vu le regard irrité sur le visage de Bobby. «Oh…ouais» Dit-il dans son genou.

Il se préoccupa de ses oeufs et se força à les avaler. Il pouvait les sentir glisser dans sa gorge et il s'étouffa légèrement. Il donna à Bobby un sourire honteux et murmura un 'désolé'. Bobby hocha la tête ensuite il commença son propre déjeuné. Jack le regarda du coin des yeux tandis qu'il mangeait lentement des petits morceaux de son assiette. Il n'aimait pas vraiment manger le matin, mais Bobby avait toujours insisté pour qu'il mange avec lui. Jack se rappelait la première querelle qu'ils avaient eu, quelque chose qu'il considérait maintenant comme banal.

A ce moment là,

"Laisse moi ce droit. Tu n'as pas à faire le déjeuner, d'accord?" Dit Bobby, ses sourcils se soulevant le plus haut possible. Jack secoua la tête.

"Je ne suis pas vraiment du matin Bobby. Ne t'inquiète pas, je te préparerais quelque chose" Dit-il par dessus ses épaules en se rendant dans la cuisine. Il n'avait pas compris que c'était un grand problème. Il n'avait pas mangé beaucoup avant ses 10 ans, même quand il vivait avec Evelyn. Elle le savait, et elle ne l'a jamais forcé à manger avant qu'il soit prêt. Il se replia sous l'armoire de la poêle à frire quand il vit l'ombre de Bobby planer sur lui de la porte. Il s'arrêta et se retourna vers lui.

"Alors que veux-tu pour...?" La tête de Jack se crispa quand il sentit sa joue pulser sous la douleur. Il porta immédiatement sa main à sa joue, ses yeux s'écartant de surprise.

"Quelle merde!" Cria-t-il. Bobby le fixa avec une étincelle de rage s'agrandissant.

"C'est insupportablement impoli de s'en aller quand quelqu'un te parle Jackie" Dit-il, sa voix douce et uniforme.

Jack secoua sa tête doucement, ses yeux au bord des larmes. Il essayait de les retenir, seulement il se retrouva piégé contre le plan de travail. Piégé entre Bobby et le mur.

"Et pour ça tu vas me frapper ?" Dit-il finalement, sa voix tremblante, la douleur s'effaçant pour laisser place au marque de rouge se propager. Bobby acquiesça, et ensuite il avança d'un pas. Il plaça une main sur chaque côté de la taille de Jack. Jack le regarda avec des yeux craintifs.

"Tu avais besoin de la savoir, et maintenant tu le sais. Les choses sont un peu différentes ici Jack. Tu dois comprendre que si tu vis avec moi, dans ma maison, tu dois faire les choses à ma façon. Tu n'aimes pas ça? Alors ne laisse pas la porte frapper tes fesses de façon à t'en sortir."

Jack baisa sa tête dans la honte. Il savait comment il pouvait être lunatique et il se questionnait encore sur lui. Il laissa quelques larmes tomber de ses joues. Bobby plaça un doigt sous son menton et releva sa tête.

"Ecoute mon amour, je sais que tu es désolé. Simplement ne le refais plus, d'accord? Je ne veux pas avoir à te frapper. Je t'aime trop pour te quitter, alors ne m'oblige pas à te faire du mal."

Comme Jack ne disait rien, Bobby s'empara de lui et le serra dans une étreinte hermétique. Jack encercla de ses bras Bobby et il déposa sa tête sur son épaule. Il se sentait gelé à l'intérieur. Après que Bobby se soit en allé ce jour là, Jack était parti s'asseoir sur le sol à côté du mur et il avait pleuré silencieusement. Il pleurait de honte d'avoir énervé Bobby, il pleurait pour le fait qu'une fois encore, il avait réussi à faire une connerie, et plus encore pour le fait qu'une petite part de lui ne pouvait pas croire que Bobby lui ferait du mal. Il baissa sa tête sur ses genoux et sanglota.

"Bobby est supposé me protéger" Murmura-t-il encore et encore.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo****Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo **

Jack regardait Bobby s'asseoir dans sa chaise avec un petit sourire. "Délicieux comme toujours Jack" Dit-il.

Il demanda à Jack de venir. Jack déplia ses jambes de la chaise et marcha hésitant en direction de Bobby. Il s'assit maladroitement sur les genoux de Bobby. Bobby l'étreignit et pressa son visage contre la poitrine de Jack. Ils restèrent assis en silence. Bobby se pencha en arrière et tira Jack avec lui, le câlinant presque comme un bébé.

"Maman m'a appelé hier soir. Elle dit qu'elle veut que nous voir Samedi pour le dîner." Dit Bobby caressant les cheveux de Jack, les séparant en mèche une à une.

Jack sourit satisfait. C'était les moments qu'il chérissait le plus. Les instants où Bobby le tenait contre lui, quand il pouvait sentir l'amour que Bobby avait pour lui.

Jack hocha la tête absent en se lovant un peu plus contre Bobby. Il luttait contre l'envie de ronronner alors que les doigts de Bobby massaient son cuir chevelu. Il sentait qu'il se plierait à ses moindres désirs dans les bras de Bobby.

"Elle veut que nous soyons là à 18h," Ajouta Bobby. Ses doigts s'arrêtèrent soudainement comme il se releva. Jack se leva et commença à vider les assiettes tandis que Bobby se dirigeait vers la douche.

Jack rinçait les assiettes, le faisant sans vraiment y penser. Manger chez Maman. Il fronça les sourcils en éraflant une grosse goutte de ketchup. Ce qui signifiait qu'il avait trois jours pour essayer d'atténuer son ecchymose. Il pouvait seulement prier pour que sa mère ne remarque rien. Elle allait certainement poser des questions. Des questions auxquels il n'était pas prêt de répondre.

Jack courut rapidement dans les escaliers pour éteindre la machine à laver en mode séchage. Il remonta juste à temps, Bobby sortait de la douche. Il se rendit dans la chambre pour attendre Bobby. Il respirait lentement et superficiellement en attendant, son cœur palpitant. Bobby revint un moment plus tard. Il finit de s'essuyer et sourit à Jack en s'emparant d'une paire de chaussette dans sa commode. Il remonta son short quand il sembla soudain changer d'avis. Il se tourna vers Jack et s'approcha de lui. Jack laissa ses yeux dériver à moitiés fermées alors qu'il respirait l'odeur du savon, et l'odeur habituelle de Bobby. Il sentit Bobby le pousser gentiment en arrière sur le lit.

"Garde tes yeux fermés Jack," Chuchota Bobby dans son oreille. Il frissonna quand il sentit la langue tracer le contour de son oreille. Jack gardait les yeux fermés obéissant alors qu'il sentait son érection venir quand la langue de Bobby sillonna la partie la plus sensible de sa gorge. Il gémit doucement quand il sentit les doigts rugueux enlever son t-shirt par-dessus sa tête, sa peau quelque peu exposée à l'air froid. Ses tétons durcirent quand il embrassa fermement sa bouche, ses mains errantes sur sa poitrine. Il s'arqua sous l'effleurement de Bobby, assoiffé par chaque caresse. Bobby le taquinait de sa langue à un mamelon, puis à l'autre.

Jack haletait, sa peau était brûlante sous ses doigts. Bobby enleva son pantalon de pyjama doucement, les minutes semblant s'étirer. Il ronchonna gentiment à Jack et lui donna plusieurs coups fermes. Jack haleta en sentant le bout de la langue de Bobby contre son érection.

"Seigneur Bobby, s'il te plait" gémit-il doucement alors qu'il sentait le souffle d'air froid sur l'humidité de sa peau surchauffée. Bobby rit déplaçant sa main tandis qu'il revenait du téton au cou de Jack. Jack fit un sanglot étranglé alors qu'il venait, ses hanches ondulant sans pouvoir intervenir alors qu'il sentait son orgasme venir. Il retomba lourdement sur le lit, parfaitement épuisés. Bobby sourit en regardant les yeux de Jack papillonner dans sa tête. Il essuya sa main sur sa serviette et embrassa Jack doucement. Il se leva et commença à s'habiller comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Jack roula sur le côté et regarda Bobby s'habiller. Il se sentait détendu à présent, rien de mieux pour passer quelques heures avant qu'il ne passe la meilleure partie de la nuit sur le sol de la salle de bain. 'Si seulement les choses pouvait être comme ça tout le temps' Pensa-t-il avec un triste sourire. Il sortit du lit avec un gémissement et commença à s'étirer, un membre à la fois. Bobby se tourna pour lui faire face. Jack lui sourit et lui donna impulsivement un baiser rapide sur la joue. Ils se serrèrent étroitement et collèrent leur front ensemble. Bobby regarda Jack dans les yeux et lui donna un petit baiser sur ses lèvres. Il quitta la chambre brusquement. Il fit de même car il entendait qu'il l'appelait.

"Jack ?"

Jack se rendit à la porte, les bras légèrement croisés sur sa poitrine.

"Ouais ?"

Bobby ramassa son sac, et chercha ses clefs.

"Fais quelque chose pour ton visage hein?" Il partit ensuite, fermant la porte bruyamment alors que Jack restait légèrement ahuri, encore dans l'embrassure de la porte alors qu'il regardait Bobby s'en aller. Il porta ses mains à sa joue, plaçant ses doigts sur la meurtrissure qui marquait son visage. Déterminé à ignorer ses larmes, il commença à refaire le lit, pour le nouveau jour qui commençait.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo****Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo **

Jack remuait nerveusement le bout de sa ceinture en arpentant le salon. Bobby allait revenir à la maison dans quelques minutes. Il sentait une sueur de nervosité sortir de ses paumes au son des clefs dans la serrure.

'Putain !' Se jura-t-il méchamment. 'Pas de raison d'avoir peur, arrête de dramatiser comme une chatte' Se dit-il sévèrement.

Ils ne s'étaient pas disputés depuis Mercredi dernier, et à présent Jack se sentait angoissé. Il avait eu un mauvais pressentiment pour ce soir. Il prit plusieurs inspirations alors que Bobby rentrait agiter de la porte, son sac en bandoulière à son épaule. Jack sentit une pierre dans son estomac à la vue de Bobby.

'Merde, merde, merde' Psalmodia-t-il. Il afficha un faux sourire sur son visage comme il se tournait vers lui.

Bobby laissa tomber son sac sur le sol et balança ses clefs avec un souffle dégoûté. Il se redressa pour voir Jack faire de son mieux pour ne pas se tortiller.

"Qu'est ce que tu regardes ?" Demanda-t-il en enlevant ses chaussures par de petits coups de pieds.

"Simplement savoir… Euh comment c'était passé la partie" Dit Jack, essayant un ton léger.

Bobby souleva un sourcil, et répondit d'un bref rire amer. "Oh bien tu vois, c'était simplement foutrement chouette Jack."

Il balança furieusement sa veste sur la chaise la plus proche, son visage noir de colère.

"Premièrement, j'ai reçu un penalty car il ne m'aime pas. Il me baise depuis que j'ai commencé. Ensuite, j'ai finalement mit un goal, seulement ils disent qu'il ne compte pas car j'ai fait tomber un mec. Et ah ouais, la meilleure partie? Nous avons tous perdu!" Lança-t-il.

Jack grimaçait mentalement. Il savait juste que cette nuit ne serait pas bonne.

"Alors, non la partie n'a pas été bonne, merci de demander"

Jack soupira doucement alors qu'il ramassait les chaussures jetées. "Maman a appelé, je lui ai dis qu'on serait là dans peu de temps," Dit-il en plaçant les chaussures dans le placard. Bobby fit un souffle de bœuf.

"Je vais prendre une douche d'abord, je pue la transpiration."

Jack l'attrapa comme il marcha dans le hall. "Je pense que tu sens bon" Dit-il en le sentant profondément. La sueur, oui, mais sous cela était la même odeur qu'il appréciait.

Bobby rit. "Ouais, Bien pour toi, t'es un petit pédé.»

Le dos de Jack se raidit. Il détestait être appelé 'pédé'. Bobby remarqua immédiatement Jack se raidir.

"Quoi ? C'est quoi ton putain de problème ?"

Jack secoua la tête rapidement. Il se dégagea de Bobby mais il gardait une forte emprise sur ses bras. Jack resta silencieux, fixant le mur. 'Pas maintenant' Supplia-t-il à un dieu qui l'écoutait.

"Je dis: quel-est-ton-putain-de-problème !" Dit Bobby chaque mot souligné.

"Uuh ?" Il secoua le bras de Jack dans l'insistance. "Réponds moi !" Sa voix s'éleva.

Jack commença à paniquer. Il sentit les mots sortir de sa bouche alors qu'il essayait de les retenir.

"Je déteste ça quand tu m'appelle 'pédé' d'accord ? Ne pense tu pas qu'il est temps pour une nouvelle blague ?" se moqua-t-il, ses yeux s'élargissant de peur par ce que Bobby pourrait faire ensuite. Bobby attendit un moment, ses yeux cherchant le visage de Jack. Ensuite il acquiesça.

"C'est vrai ?" Jack cligna des yeux une fois, puis encore.

"Ouais" Dit-il, sa voix un peu instable. Bobby fit un «hein» et lâcha le bras de Jack. Jack s'éloigna juste un peu, complètement abasourdi par le manque de réaction de Bobby.

"Bien, je me dépêche de prendre ma douche. Finis de te préparer," Dit Bobby en se rendant dans la salle de bain.

Jack le fixa. 'Non de dieu qu'est ce que c'était' S'étonna-t-il. Il savait que Bobby pouvait perdre la boule à tout instant, mais honnêtement, il avait été absolument surpris attendant quelque chose de plus et d'avantage encore quand il avait dit accidentellement ce qui lui passait par la tête. Il avait vu tous les signes du Bobby irrité dans son froncement de sourcil. Il souhaitait savoir ce que Bobby pensait.

Mais rien, le silence de Bobby l'effrayait plus que sa violence. Il écoutait Bobby chanter sous la douche tout en ramassant le t-shirt qu'il voulait porter. Il sourit ensuite en l'entendant bruyamment. 'Peut être que ce soir ne serait pas si mauvais' Pensa-t-il en se coiffant avec du gel dans les cheveux. Il semblait toujours plus serein quand ils rendaient visite à Evelyn. Comme si son calme découlait sur lui.

Sur la route, Bobby fut extrêmement tendre avec Jack. Il lui tenait la main et lui racontait des blagues stupides qu'il avait entendu à l'entraînement l'autre jour. Et une fois qu'ils arrivèrent dans l'allée, il se courba sur lui et l'embrassa, avec tant de passion que Jack dû ajuster son jeans quand ils sortirent de la voiture. Ils se prirent la main simplement comme la première fois qu'ils furent ensemble.

Evelyn les accueillit à l'intérieur, ses yeux pleins de chaleur à leur rencontre. Jack rougit sous son regard de bienfaisance. Son ecchymose n'était pratiquement pas visible et il avait coiffé ses cheveux du mieux qu'il pouvait pour cacher le côté de son visage. Elle le regarda dans les yeux en le prenant dans ses bras et lui murmura à l'oreille qu'elle devait lui parler plus tard. Son estomac se resserra pour la deuxième fois cette nuit là. 'Merde' Pensa-t-il, ses yeux chutant de frustration. Il ne savait pas comment il allait gérer la soirée.

Le repas fut formidable comme d'habitude, Angel lançait des objets à Jerry, Jerry prétendait que ça ne l'ennuyait pas, et Bobby dans le divan regardait un match à la TV. Evelyn emmena Jack dans la cuisine sous prétexte qu'elle avait besoin d'aide pour la vaisselle. Bobby lui avait lancé un rapide coup d'œil d'avertissement. Jack soupira mentalement. Une mauvaise sensation refit soudain surface.

Evelyn rinçait la vaisselle, une par une, avec soin, des gestes précis. Jack les plaçait chacune dans l'évier rempli de savon attendant qu'Evelyn commence à parler. Elle commença finalement à parler à propos des choses qu'elle était en train de faire dans le voisinage, à propos de l'hôpital et des volontaires qui y travaillaient pour mettre les femmes battues à l'abris. Jack se raidit visiblement alors qu'elle parlait des autres volontaires et de ce qu'ils faisaient pour trouver d'avantage de fond et de programmes qui pourrait aider les femmes à se remettre sur pied. La vaisselle changea de côté pour que Jack puisse la sécher. Ses mains se déplaçaient lentement alors qu'il séchait chaque assiette.

Evelyn étudia le regard sur le visage de Jack. A moins qu'elle ne se trompe, Jack cachait délibérément le côté droit de son visage. Il avait pris soin de tourner sa tête seulement si nécessaire, prenant soin de ne pas pousser ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles. Elle prit une petite inspiration en réalisant exactement pourquoi Jack avait évité de lui faire face. Elle résista contre le désir de s'emparer de Jack pour le forcer à dire la vérité, pour qu'il raconte ce qu'elle ne voulait pas qui soit confirmé. Elle était effrayée depuis le jour où Bobby lui avait avoué combien il voulait être avec Jack. Evelyn fronça les sourcils ensuite elle essaya de penser exactement à la bonne approche.

"Jack sais tu pourquoi je suis bénévole au refuge ?" Dit-elle, sa voix légère, et absente de colère. Jack secoua sa tête 'non' alors qu'il déposait l'assiette qu'il essuyait depuis cinq minutes.

"Je suis bénévole parceque je sais ce que c'est. J'en étais une moi-même." Jack rencontra ses yeux, s'élargissant de confusion.

"Oh oui, c'était il y a longtemps, longtemps avant que je pense à revaloriser des enfants. Nous étions mariés, et je l'aimais désespérément. Il était adorable au début, mais après un temps je l'ai vu réellement." Jack s'agrippa au plan de travail avec ses deux mains.

"Maman, je n'ai…" Dit-il, se voix tremblantes, sa tête se crispant un peu.

"Juste écoute moi Jackie. C'est tout ce que je demande." Il acquiesça à sa demande. Elle plaça une de ses mains sur son épaule et pressa gentiment.

"Je suis restée plus longtemps qu'il ne le fallait. Et un jour, il est allé trop loin. Et j'étais allongée dans un lit d'hôpital, j'ai juré que plus jamais il n'aurait la chance de me blesser. Je sais ce que ces femmes ressentent, la honte, et elles sont paralysées par la peur mélangée à leur amour. J'étais comme ça et je m'en souviens encore. Il n'y a pas de honte à admettre qu'on a besoin d'aide parfois Jackie."

Jack haleta doucement et s'éloigna d'elle. "Je euh... J'ai besoin d'une cigarette…Je vais dehors et..." Dit-il en se déplaçant, ses yeux fouillant la pièce dans la panique.

"Jack, si il se passe quelque chose de grave, j'ai besoin que tu me le dise. Tu peux me parler mon cœur, il ne t'arrivera rien ici," Dit-elle, sa voix encore ferme et régulière..

Jack était tremblant, tremblant comme s'il avait froid, un vent glacial. Il était approximativement à 3 secondes de la porte de la cuisine. C'est à ce moment précis que Bobby entra dans la cuisine.

"Où vas tu Jack?" Dit-il avec désinvolture en ouvrant la porte du frigo pour prendre une bière. Il manqua le regard entre Evelyn et Jack. Elle lui hocha la tête une fois. Jack resta dans le centre de la cuisine, cachant ses mains tremblantes dans son dos.

"Euh, nulle part, je veux juste une cigarette." Bobby fixa d'abord Jack puis Evelyn.

" Nous allons bientôt nous en aller maman," Dit-il, sa voix légèrement détachée.

Evelyn lui donna un faible sourire. "Bien, il est tard je suppose. C'est si agréable d'avoir tout mes garçons de retour à la maison parfois."

Bobby lui sourit. "C'est agréable de revenir à la maison parfois," Dit Bobby avant de prendre une longue gorgée de sa bière.

Evelyn sentit son estomac se retourner à la vue du visage de Jack. Dénudé par la douleur et plus encore, par la peur. C'était profondément gravé sur son visage. Ses yeux le suivant toujours.

Bobby s'en alla de la cuisine avec un clin d'oeil pour Jack. Evelyn retourna vers la vaisselle, des petits frissons parcourant ses épaules car elle pensait avoir vu juste. Jack continua de les essuyer, son visage complètement livide. Quand toute la vaisselle fut propre, séchée et rangée, ils se regardèrent l'un l'autre. Evelyn attendit un moment avant de parler.

"Souviens toi de ce que j'ai dis Jackie. Si quelque chose se passe mal, reviens à la maison pour moi. C'est ce que je voulais dire."

Jack fixa de mauvaise humeur le sol, ses mains jouant nerveusement avec ses chaînes. "Ok" Dit-il d'une voix étouffée.

Elle l'embrassa étroitement, le serrant jusqu'à ce qu'il gémisse. Avec un léger rire, elle le laissa s'en aller. Alors que Bobby remettait ses chaussures, il regarda les deux s'étreindre. Un sombre froncement de sourcil sur son visage. 'De quoi ont-ils exactement parlé ?' Murmura une voix dans sa tête. Il mit sa veste avec une poussée de colère.

"Jack!" Cria-t-il bruyamment. Jack sursauta au son de la voix de Bobby.

Jerry et Angel échangèrent un regard quand ils virent comment Jack se dépêcha de rejoindre Bobby et de ramasser son blouson.

"Merci encore pour le repas Maman," Dit Bobby, sa voix légèrement moins coléreuse que l'instant d'avant. Elle hocha la tête. "C'était un plaisir."

Bobby regarda d'abord Jerry puis Angel. Il les salua de la tête avant de pousser la porte avec plus de force qu'il n'en fallait. Jack hésita et envoya aux trois un regard d'excuse comme il suivait Bobby.

Jerry laissa s'échapper un léger soupir. "Quelque chose cloche mec." Angel secoua sa tête.

"Bobby fait son chemin. C'est seulement une question de temps à présent."

Evelyn regardait encore par la porte, perdue dans ses pensées. "Ca va maman ?" Demanda Angel.

"Hmm ?" Murmura-t-elle.

"Ca va ?" Répéta-t-il. Il vit leurs regards pensifs sur leur visage et simula le meilleur sourire qu'elle pouvait donner.

"Je vais bien très chère. Très bien." Avec ça, elle se retourna et se dirigea dans la salle de bain. Angel et Jerry échangèrent un autre regard.

Angel haussa les épaules, impuissants. Jerry siffla entre ses dents. "Ca ne va pas aller, tu le sais frangin"

Angel lui jeta un jeton. "Alors où nous quittons nous ?" Demanda-t-il, n'attendant pas vraiment une réponse.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo **

Jack était assis dans la voiture, ses mains tapotant légèrement sur ses genoux alors que Bobby conduisait. Il pouvait sentir la colère de Bobby bouillonner et qui faisait se tordre son estomac de nervosité. Il essaya de se calmer, clarifiant ses pensées. Mais tout ce dont il était capable de penser était si oui ou non, Bobby allait exploser. 'Rectification' Pensa-t-il tristement. 'Quand et pas si' Il chercha ses cigarettes, le bruissement du paquet trop bruyant pour le calme de la voiture. Bobby regarda Jack sortir une cigarette du coin de ses yeux. Il attendit que Jack la finisse et la jette avant de parler.

"Alors le repas était bien ?!" Dit-il, c'était un commentaire pas une question.

Jack acquiesça, son estomac ayant un temps de répit.

"Agréable de voir Maman de temps en temps." Jack restait silencieux. Il n'était pas vraiment sûr que Bobby attende une réponse. Son doigt tapotait plus fortement sa jambe, ses mains légèrement moite. Bobby sembla penser un moment avant de parler à nouveau.

"Tu as eu une conversation agréable avec Maman ?" Demanda-t-il, sa voix un peu plus calme. Les genoux de Jack tremblèrent à présent.

"Euh ouais…Elle m'a dit…de son travail de bénévole, à...l'hôpital et umm…au refuge," Dit-il, essayant de ne pas faire trembler sa voix.

Bobby pensif dit "C'est tout ?"

Jack dit 'oui ' rapidement, en évitant ses yeux.

Bobby lâcha un soupir bruyant et attristé. "Tu penses que c'est quelque chose d'amusant Jack ?" Dit-il, sa voix encore légère et presque rieuse.

L'estomac de Jack se resserra "Quoi ?" Dit-il. Bobby regarda directement les yeux de Jack.

"Je ne te crois pas." Jack s'immobilisa sur son siège.

"De quoi aurions nous parler ?" Dit-il nerveusement, une main commençant à trembler.

"J'ai dit, je ne te crois pas putain. Je pense que tu as parlé de chose dont il ne fallait pas," Dit Bobby, retournant ses yeux sur la route.

"Non, je n'ai rien dit, je le promets Bobby" Dit Jack, sa voix devenant implorante.

Bobby secoua sa tête tristement.

"Tu sais le truc bizarre est que maman nous a regarder tous les deux, toi et moi, plutôt drôle jack. Et qu'est ce qui me dit que tu n'as pas laisser s'échapper quelque chose. Tu n'as pas oublié ce que je t'ai dit à propos des gens qui n'avait pas besoin de savoir ce que tu fais chéri ?" sa voix prit un faux ton.

Jack recula contre la portière.

""Bobby, je le jure, je le jure, je n'ai jamais rien dit, tu sais que je ne le feraient pas. Je le promets, je ne voudrais pas, et je sais que je ne peux pas raconter à n'importe qui et, et… » Balbutia-t-il désespérément.

"Et..." Bobby commença. Jack hésita comme si il allait être frappé.

Jack s'affaissa dans son siège. "Et je...Je le mérite" Murmura-t-il, sa voix retenant un sanglot.

"C'est bien Jack. Tu avais été parfait dernièrement et j'avais pensé que tu t'étais amélioré mais je suppose que je me suis trompé. Mais ça va, les gens font des erreurs." Bobby se parlait plus à lui même "Tu peux faire mieux"

Quelque chose à l'intérieur de Jack se brisa à ces paroles. Il sentit la colère grandir en lui, une rage qui remontait dans sa gorge et faisait trembler ses mains.

"Je n'ai rien fait de mal Bobby" Dit-il, sa voix plate.

"Quoi ?" Dit Bobby, ses yeux hors de la route sur le moment.

"J'ai dit, je n'ai rien fait de mal. Ce que tu me fais c'est mal," Dit Jack, doucement mais fermement.

"Vraiment ? D'après qui ?" Lança Bobby, son front replié dans l'agacement.

"Tu n'as pas le droit de me faire du mal bon dieu! Si tu m'aimais sincèrement, tu ne me frapperais pas merde !" Cria Jack, la colère s'écoulant de lui. "Je ne te laisserais plus faire. Je ne suis pas ton putain de punching ball !"

Bobby s'arrêta sur le côté de la route, son visage terrifiant de fureur. La respiration de Jack s'arrêta 'Oh putain, pourquoi j'ai ouvert ma gueule ?' Pensa-t-il paniqué. Bobby resta assis un moment, respirant difficilement. Jack remuait ses mains, respirant superficiellement. Il se tourna vers Bobby.

"Ecoute, je suis désolé Bobby, j'ai mal agit et je suis désolé, j'ai crié et…" expliqua-t-il en observant le visage de Bobby. Il restait parfaitement assis, attendant la suite.

Bobby desserra son emprise du volant lentement. Il fit face à Jack et commença à parler entre ses dents serrées. "Je suis ferme avec toi parceque tu en as besoin. N'essaie pas de le nier. Tu as besoin de quelqu'un qui te dise quoi faire et quand le faire. Tu as des saloperies d'envie. Je sais ce que tu fais. Et quand je te dis de faire quelque chose, tu as intérêt à bien le faire."

Jack soupira. "Ferme n'est pas le mot juste, c'est de l'abus." Il regarda ses mains.

"Pourquoi dois tu me frapper Bobby ? Je t'aime même quand tu me blesses. Alors lequel de nous est le plus baisé?" Dit-il, ses yeux brûlant de l'envie de pleurer.

Bobby attrapa et garda la main de Jack. Le corps de Jack se tendit légèrement, prêt à bouger si nécessaire. Bobby souleva leurs mains jointes à son visage. La rage avait complètement disparu de son corps. Jack laissa s'achapper un petit souffle en regardant chaque geste de Bobby. Bobby porta leurs mains à ses lèvres et il y déposa un baiser. Il frissonna ensuite et attrapa Jack dans une solide étreinte. Jack soupira de soulagement alors que Bobby réprimait un bruit dans ses oreilles.

"Je suis désolé Jack. Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire du mal. Je veux juste t'aider et putain que je t'aime, je le jure." Murmura-t-il, sa voix se brisant en quelques secondes. "S'il te plait, ne me laisse pas" Dit-il, sa voix étouffée par des larmes.

Jack sentit son coeur se pincer. "Je ne te laisserais pas Bobby. J'ai besoin de toi comme tu as besoin de moi." Il pressa un doux baiser sur la joue de Bobby. "D'ailleurs, nous sommes deux fouteurs de merde."

Bobby fit un petit rire. Ils restèrent dans cette position un bout de temps, se serrant et murmurant. Bobby promit encore et encore que les choses seraient différentes à présent. Jack sourit alors qu'ils s'étreignaient. Il voulait le croire. Et avec le recul, il aurait dû savoir à quoi s'attendre.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo **

Un mois plus tard.

Pendant un temps il sembla que Bobby avait vraiment compris à quel point Jack était effrayé par lui quand il était en colère. Il s'était promis une nuit alors qu'ils étaient allongés dans le lit qu'il allait contrôler ses humeurs, spécialement quand il était avec Jack. Il avait sentit sa propre colère bouillir sous sa peau à la façon dont Jack lui parlait dans la voiture. Il avait apaisé sa fureur et fait de son mieux. Au plus profond de lui, il était effrayé par ce qu'il était capable de faire, effrayé de ce qu'il ferait un jour.

Quelques semaines plus tard, Bobby maintenait toujours sa promesse. Les choses étaient semblables, pour Jack, de la même façon dont ils avaient vécu avant de déménager ensemble. Bobby faisait de son mieux dans l'équipe, cherchant moins à argumenter et à se battre avec les autres gars et passant moins de temps dans le box des pénalisés. Jack passait plus de temps hors de l'appartement, se sentant comme sur un nuage. Il avait composé plusieurs chansons qui étaient légèrement plus joyeuse ensuite, le restant de la journée, il restait avec Bobby. Il souriait d'avantage et il adorait les moments qu'ils passaient ensemble.

Après un mois confortable de paix entre eux, Jack commença à sentir son estomac se tordre de manière douloureuse dans la soirée. Son estomac commençait à se nouer à chaque fois qu'un mois passait. Il ignorait les instants de panique et il voulait continuer à croire que les choses allaient rester comme elles étaient devenues.

Jack s'éveilla plus tôt le jour de son anniversaire. Il sourit au plafond et se lova contre Bobby, se complaisant dans la chaleur qu'il dégageait. Bobby faisait toujours quelque chose de spécial pour son anniversaire. Chaque année, c'était différent et chaque année Jack adorait. Il rie silencieusement au souvenir de cette année où Bobby l'avait emmené, les yeux bandés, au zoo pour son anniversaire. Quand Bobby l'avait débandé et qu'il avait aperçu le regard étonné sur le visage de Jack, il avait haussé des épaules timidement en murmurant quelque chose sur comment il savait que Jack n'était jamais venu auparavant.

Il se demanda ce que Bobby avait préparé pour aujourd'hui. D'habitude, ils passaient la journée de son anniversaire ensemble, et ensuite ils devaient aller manger le repas spécial de maman. Il lécha ses lèvres à la pensée d'un gâteau d'Evelyn. Jack sortit du lit à contre cœur quand il sentit le besoin pressent d'aller au toilette.

Bobby marmonna quelque chose qui soulagea Jack quand il sortit du lit. Jack sourit. Bobby pouvait dire des choses contradictoire quand il dormait, il criait souvent les scores et les statistiques dans son sommeil profond. Plus d'une fois, Jack avait été réveillé par les cris énergiques de Bobby. Il passa devant la fenêtre et inspira profondément puis s'étira. Il lança un regard en arrière sur Bobby qui commençait à s'éveiller. Il se précipita à la salle de bain et il se soulagea rapidement.

En écrasant les grains de café, il se trouva à laisser vagabonder son esprit. Il ne vit pas Bobby arriver derrière lui jusqu'à la dernière seconde.

Bobby prit Jack pour l'embrasser, plaçant un baiser au sommet de son cou. Jack sursauta surpris, ses mains renversant quelques grains sur le plan de travail. Bobby se moqua et rigola sur le côté du cou de Jack.

"Idiot" Dit-il affectieusement. Jack grimaça et s'éloigna un peu.

"Je n'en aurais pas renversé si tu ne m'avais pas surpris" Lança-t-il.

Bobby le regarda avec un petit froncement de sourcil. Il prit ses deux mains et dit "Désolé" tout en quittant la cuisine. Jack soupira et essuya la vaisselle quotidienne. 'Bravo Jack, bien joué' Pensa-t-il avec ironie. Il déposa l'éponge dans l'évier et se rendit dans le salon.

Bobby était assis dans le canapé, lisant le chapitre des sports dans le journal. Jack se laissa tomber à ses côtés et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Bobby. "Pardon" Dit-il. Bobby lui lança un regard, un sourcil relevé.

"tu as bien dormi ?" Demanda-t-il en retournant son journal. Jack hocha la tête et lut les gros titres de la page. Ils restèrent assis presque en silence jusqu'à ce que Bobby finisse son article. he asked as he turned back to his paper. Jack nodded as he scanned the headlines on the page. They sat in near silence while Bobby finished the section. En un coup, il lança le journal sur la table du salon. Jack tortilla ses orteils.

"Alors quels sont les plans pour aujourd'hui ?" Demanda-t-il, faisant semblant de ne pas savoir quel jour on était.

Bobby pensa un instant puis secoua la tête. "Je pensais aller au centre commercial plus tard, et Maman nous veut pour le dîner pour une raison. A part ça, je pense que je vais juste glander aujourd'hui. Et toi?"

Jack dévisageait Bobby depuis quelques minutes. Son esprit était furieux à cause de ce que Bobby venait de dire.

"Le centre commercial ? Pourquoi ?" s'intéressa-t-il enfin.

"Je t'ai dit la nuit dernière que j'avais besoin de plus de bande sur ma cross." Dit Bobby patient.

"Du ruban adhésif pour ta cross," répéta Jack, ses lèvres bougeant presque silencieusement.

"Ouais. Pourquoi tu veux venir avec moi, tu veux quelque chose ?" Demanda-t-il en se relevant soudain.

Jack assit sur le canapé, inclina la tête. Bobby avait-il vraiment oublié son anniversaire ? Il eut l'envie absurde de se rouler en boule comme un enfant à cause de ce qu'il pensait. Sa tête bougea lentement pour dire 'non'.

"Je vais rester ici Bobby, je euh... je vais finir ma nouvelle chanson," Dit-il, les mots sonnant creux et vide. Bobby haussa des épaules.

"Bien alors, je suis prêt pour y aller." Il disparut dans la salle de bain, laissant Jack assit dans le canapé.

Après que Bobby s'en aille pour le centre commercial, Jack devint enragé, détestant les doutes qu'il avait eut. Il voulait croire que Bobby ne pouvait pas oublier son anniversaire. Il ne l'avait jamais oublié, pas une fois. Pas même l'année qu'il avait purgé en prison. Jack avait attendu excité l'appel de Bobby pour son anniversaire. Ils avaient parlé pendant presque une demi heure avant que Bobby ne s'en aille.

Jack avait serré Evelyn, ses larmes trempant sa blouse. Il avait pleuré car Bobby s'en était souvenu, malgré le fait qu'il ne puisse pas le fêter avec lui. A présent, il montra combien il était fâché repassant toute la conversation de ce matin dans sa tête. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues alors qu'il s'efforçait de ne pas pleurer de frustration. "Je ne dois pas lui en vouloir. Je vais attendre de voir ce qu'il va se passer," Se disait-il.

Toute l'après midi, Jack avait travaillé de mauvaise humeur. Il essayait d'écrire, mais il n'y arrivait pas complètement bloqué ce qui alimenta d'avantage sa colère. Quand Bobby passa la porte, un sac derrière son dos, Jack était hargneux devant la télévision.

"Oh uh hey Jackie. Quelque chose ne va pas ?" Demanda Bobby en attrapant le sac derrière lui.

Jack ne disait rien en changeant les chaînes, appuyant sur chaque bouton plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait dû. Bobby éclaircit sa gorge.

"Bien, je vais déposer ce truc là." Jack hocha la tête et augmenta le volume.

"Si tu veux" Dit-il, sa voix trop glacial au goût de Bobby.

Bobby ferma les yeux alors qu'il sentait la colère bouillir en lui, sentant comme signe une picotement dans ses paumes. "Quelque chose ne va pas, Jack?" Dit-il, chaque mot prononcé calmement. Jack l'ignora.

"Je t'ai posé une question" Dit Bobby sèchement.

"Et alors ?" Dit Jack imprudemment.

Bobby fit un son agacé puis "Quel est ton putain de problème Jack? Il y a quelque chose que tu voudrais me dire ?"

Jack balança la télécommande sur la table et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Il fixait le mur, ignorant Bobby. Après un moment de silence, Bobby déposa son sac au sol. Il fit deux grands pas en direction de Jack, sous chaque pas il essayait de se calmer.

"Ecoute, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui pour que tu sois fâché, et je ne prétends pas comprendre non plus. Mais pourrais tu me répondre," Dit Bobby, sa voix vacillant légèrement à cause de son envie d'hurler.

Jack se retourna vers Bobby pour lui lancer un sale regard.

"Peut être que je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, ok ?" Dit-il, se relevant les bras croisés fermement. Il savait très bien qu'il était sur la tangente à présent mais il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter, les mots s'échappaient de sa bouche. Il avait passé toute l'après midi obsédé par l'idée que Bobby avait oublié son anniversaire et il ne voulait pas abandonner maintenant.

Bobby secoua la tête tristement. "Je ne peux pas t'aider si tu ne me parle pas," Dit-il, les mots s'évanouissant au visage de Jack.

"Ecoute, laisse moi seul tout simplement, ok Bobby ?" Dit sèchement Jack par dessus son épaule en se rendant vers la chambre pour ensuite claquer la porte derrière lui.

Bobby sentait la rage s'élever comme une brume de vague rouge. Il se rendit vers la chambre frappant la porte pour l'ouvrir. "Ramène toi ici petit emmerdeur !" Hurla-t-il, ses mains se resserrant sous une vision. Tout ce qu'il voulait à présent c'était frapper et causer la peine.

Jack se retourna de l'appui de fenêtre sur lequel il s'appuyait quand Bobby fit irruption par la porte. Il sentit les premières crampes dû à la peur alors qu'il croisait le regard de fureur de Bobby. Sa respiration devint soudainement insuffisante, il essaya de rester droit, luttant contre l'envie de fuir. Il avait commencé la dispute, il allait la finir.

"Je pensais avoir été clair sur le fait que je veux être seul !" Dit Jack, ses mains se crispant.

"Je ne cherche pas la merde alors que toi si. Tu as un putain de problème avec moi, bien! Soit un homme et dis le moi, ne commençons pas à nous battre!" Dit Bobby, son souffle devenant difficile à chaque moment. Jack s'en moqua.

Il arpenta la pièce de va et vient, effrayé de regarder Bobby droit dans les yeux. "Est ce qu'il t'es venu à l'esprit que j'étais peut-être fâché et que peut être je ne voulais pas parler? Ne veux tu pas un indice? Va t'en Bobby." Marmonna Jack. "Laisse moi."

Quand seul le silence remplit la pièce, Jack releva les yeux enfin. Il vit Bobby venir vers lui et avant qu'il ne puisse fermer un oeil, la main de Bobby était sur sa joue. Sa tête partit en arrière en vacillant. Il s'étala contre le lit, sa main tâtonnant sa joue. Sa vision était trouble, il cracha le sang qui remplissait sa bouche. A travers un halo de douleur, il pouvait entendre les mots de colère que dégueulait la bouche de Bobby.

"…Putain de gosse, tu me fais toujours sortir de mes gonds, tu devrais apprendre à la fermer, tu vois ce que tu me fais faire ?"

Jack commença à secouer la tête 'non' quand il sentit le poing de Bobby briser son nez. Il entendit un horrible craquement quand le monde devint tout à coup noir. Sa tête tourna.

"Stop, Bobby, s'il te plait" sanglota-t-il, les larmes lui brûlant les yeux et qui se mélangeait au sang sur son visage.

Bobby hurlait toujours, des cris incohérents mélanger à des menaces alors qu'il le frappait pour la deuxième fois sur le visage. Jack poussait ses mains aveuglément, essayant d'éloigner Bobby pour esquiver les coups. Il haleta quand il sentit les mains de Bobby autour de son cou qui commençait à l'étrangler. Il serra les mains de Bobby désespérément, sa bouche marmonnant des suppliques silencieuses. Les jambes de Jack le frappèrent inutilement alors qu'il le plaquait contre le mur, sa tête faisant un bruit sourd douloureux sous chaque secousse.

Jack ressentit soudain un élan de rage envers Bobby. Il balança une jambe autour de Bobby et tira d'un coup sec d'une rafle violente. Bobby tomba en arrière, donnant à Jack le temps de tomber au sol pour se rouler en boule. Bobby se releva, sa poitrine se soulevant dans la rage. Il cligna des yeux et la vague rouge empira.

'Comment Jack a-t-il osé me frapper ?' son esprit grondait. Il observa l'air absent Jack en boule, ignorant les sanglots déchirants venant de lui. Il marcha autour de lui, attendant un réaction.

"Tu fais moins le dur à présent hein ?" se moqua-t-il. Il donna un coup vif dans les côtes de Jack, ressentant une forme de satisfaction aux cris et aux pleures.

Il saisit Jack par les épaules et le secoua comme une poupée de chiffon "Tu veux toujours me faire chier?" Demanda-t-il, en crachant sur la joue meurtrie de Jack.

Jack exposa sa tête, il pouvait sentir le sang couler jusqu'à son menton et il cracha sur le côté à nouveau. "Non…non" Murmura-t-il, avec la tte qui tourne. Sa vision était trouble et la pièce était un tourbillon de couleur.

D'un tour vicieux, Bobby fit retourner Jack dans ses bras et le prit contre lui. Il remonta son bras très haut jusqu'à ce que Jack crie, ensuite il le laissa partir. Jack cria à la vision de son bras cassé ce qui renouvela sa terreur. Il s'affaissa mollement contre Bobby quand il sentit son bras s'abaisser, son épaule envahit d'un accès de douleur. Il sanglota et s'étouffa un peu à cause de ses larmes.

Bobby le chevaucha soudain, ressentant une vague de sensation traversant son corps. Il se sentait invincible, et sa puissance surgit de lui. Bobby se retourna face à Jack, saisissant dans une poigne de fer les poignets de Jack.

Jack toussa à cause du sang s'amassant dans sa gorge. "Stop, stop, stop," supplia-t-il doucement.

Bobby lui lança un sale regard, et ensuite il sourit avec dédain. "Tu n'es plus si brave à présent ? Où es ta répartie hein ? Tu voulais te battre avec moi, tu aurais mieux dû te préparer aux conséquences."

Jack sanglota à nouveau, la bile rosée dans sa gorge. La raclée continua. Bobby tapa son poing dans l'estomac de Jack, recommençant chaque fois qu'il criait et il délivra un vif coup de genoux lorsque Jack essayait de vaciller sur le côté, presque brisé.

Enfin Jack haleta "Tu m'avais promis ...Bobby…tu avais juré…tu…disais que tu ne le ferais plus…" Il toussa difficilement sa gorge endolorie à chaque mot prononcé.

La vague de colère de Bobby s'estompa soudain aux paroles de Jack. Bobby le laissa tomber en arrière sur le lit et il recula quand il vit tout le sang couler du nez cassé de Jack. Il baissa son regard sur ses mains, elles aussi recouvertes du sang de Jack. Il eut le souffle coupé. Il se sentit nauséeux quand il s'aperçut des récentes contusions sur le visage de Jack.

"Oh mon dieu …Jackie, qu'est ce que j'ai fait ?" Murmura-t-il, son estomac se soulevant.

Jack restait allongé sur le lit, tremblant comme une feuille, sanglotant doucement de douleur. Il tremblait de tout son corps. Bobby bouleversé s'affaissa contre le mur. Il ne pouvait pas voir le visage ensanglanté de Jack.

Jack était perdu dans des souvenirs lointains, les images surgissant dans sa tête de toutes les violences qu'il avait subit. Bobby finirait par se rapprocher, puis le carresserait, ensuite ses mains deviendrait ferme et insistante. Finallement, ça finirait en partie de jambe en l'air, il le prendrait brusquement. Plus tard, quand il dormirait profondément, Jack se trainerait dans la salle de bain. Ou à l'hôpital le plus proche après que Bobby soit parti pour la journée.

Il ferma les yeux et entendit les sanglots de Bobby. Il se retourna prudemment. Bobby avait les mains sur le visage, ne semblant pas remarquer les mouvements de Jack. Jack sortit du lit, et boita difficilement, se rendant vers la porte. Il parvint à mettre ses chaussures et il était juste en train de mettre sa veste quand Bobby l'entendit.

"Jack ! Reviens ici !" Il resta figé quelques secondes effrayé comme d'habitude. Il hésitait grandement entre son instinct qui lui disait de partir en courant de la pièce et de laisser Bobby. Il cria quand il ouvrit la porte le plus rapidement possible.

Il entendait les cris d'outrage de Bobby dans la cage d'escaliers, favorisant sa jambe blessée. Il se rendit en boitant en face de l'immeuble, avec l'idée de fuir. Il descendit la rue jusqu'à une rangée de taxi. Il fit signe au premier. Du coin de la rue, il pouvait voir Bobby lui courir après. Il entra dans le taxi et laissa s'échapper un cri quand Bobby tapa à la vitre de la voiture. Le chauffeur commença à hurler sur Bobby quand Jack lui supplia de simplement démarrer.

Le chauffeur de taxi dérapa sur le trottoir. Il murmura l'adresse d'Evelyn en regardant Bobby hurler dans la rue. Il s'appuya contre le siège et ferma les yeux. Il l'avait finalement fait. Il rentrait enfin à la maison. Il sentit les larmes couler du coin de ses yeux, traçant des sillons dans le sang sur son visage. Le chauffeur de taxi ne dit rien et le conduisit à destination.


	2. Chapter 2

Titre : Pain & love : Chapitre 2

**Titre : **Pain & love : Chapitre 2

**Auteur : **veiledndarkness

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Evelyn était assise dans le salon, ses aiguilles à tricoter cliquetaient encore dans l'air. Le gâteau de Jack refroidissait dans la cuisine, le dîner était prêt, et l'estomac d'Evelyn était légèrement noué. Elle déposa ses aiguilles quand elle eut le pressentiment que quelque chose n'allait définitivement pas. Elle se concentra avec difficulté, essayant de comprendre ce que c'était, quand elle entendit le bruit discret d'une voiture s'arrêtant devant la maison. Son estomac se tournait et se retournait, elle jeta un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre.

Elle eut un choc lorsqu'elle vit le taxi dans l'allée, et qu'elle aperçut Jack sur le siège arrière. Elle saisit son sac à main et se précipita vers la porte. Alors qu'elle s'approchait du taxi, ses mains se relevèrent devant sa bouche quand il vit le visage de Jack. Nerveuse, elle glissa un billet au chauffeur du taxi.

"Merci madame. Au fait, vous devriez emmener ce gars à l'hôpital. Il semble qu'il ait besoin d'aide m'dam," Dit le chauffeur avant de cracher par la fenêtre.

La bouche d'Evelyn était sèche comme du papier. Elle acquiesça simplement en aidant Jack à sortir du siège arrière. Le chauffeur de taxi s'en alla, le moteur bruyant tôt dans la soirée. Elle posa les yeux sur son visage et agrippa Jack le plus étroitement qu'elle osa.

"Oh mon Jackie. Je suis désolée mon chéri," Dit-elle, retenant ses larmes.

Jack lui jeta un coup d'oeil de stupéfaction, ses mouvements lents et maladroits. "Maman?" grommela-t-il.

Elle le conduisit à l'intérieur, maudissant le fait qu'elle avait su ce qui se produirait un jour et maudissant le fait qu'elle n'avait pas su l'empêcher. 

A l'intérieur de la maison, Evelyn mena Jack à la cuisine. Elle assit Jack sur la chaise la plus proche, ses mains tremblantes violement.

"Reste ici, poussin. Je vais chercher Angel. J'ai besoin de son aide, reste ici." Dit-elle doucement, étonnament effrayé par lui.

Jack hocha la tête l'air absent, son visage livide. Elle se précipita à l'étage et frappa désespérément à la porte d'Angel. Elle entendit un gémissement étouffé derrière la porte.

"Angel! Angel! S'il te plait, j'ai besoin de ton aide. C'est Jack!" Appela-t-elle avec impatience.

Angel ouvrit la porte et plissa des yeux à la lumière. "Où est Jack?" Demanda-t-il, sa voix grave soucieux. Evelyn pouvait vaguement voir la forme de Sofi dans son lit.

"En bas, dans la cuisine. Il est méchamment blessé. Je pense que c'était Bobby."

Le visage d'Angel se raidit.

Ils se pressèrent de descendre, Angel prenant deux marches à la fois. Il s'arrêta abruptement à mi parcours quand il aperçut le bordel sur le visage de Jack. Son souffle se coupa quand il vit la quantité de sang coagulé, la façon anormale dont son bras pendait, le vide dans son regard. Il pivota face à Evelyn.

"Bobby a fait ça ?" Demanda-t-il, sa bouche faisant une légère grimace. Evelyn acquiesça bêtement. 

"Je... Je le pense, Angel. Il n'a encore rien dit. Va me chercher des serviettes s'il te plait," Dit-elle.

Elle prit le plus large de ses récipients, qu'elle remplit d'eau chaude. Jack restait inactif sur la chaise. Elle s'approcha de lui doucement, essayant de capter ses yeux. Angel entra dans la cuisine avec plusieurs serviettes dans ses bras. Evelyn hocha la tête vers Jack, et ensemble ils le déplacèrent.

Elle trempa le bord d'une serviette et commença gentiment à essuyer le sang de la joue de Jack. Elle frottait en de petit cercle, inquiétée par le flot de sang. Angel libéra le bras de Jack de la veste. Jack assit mollement, ses membres bougeant seulement quand Angel les déplaçaient. Evelyn mordait sa langue fermement pendant qu'elle épongeait le tas de sang en provenance du nez et des lèvres.

Quand il fut enfin découvert de sang, Evelyn recula pour observer les dommages sur le visage de Jack. Elle soupira profondément aux contusions couvrant son visage, à l'inclinaison du nez cassé, aux boursouflures autour de ses yeux. Elle voyait presque le reflet d'une de ses nuit il y a si longtemps. La même nuit qu'elle avait passé à l'hôpital se demandant ce qu'elle avait fait de mal.

"Il faut enlever la chemise" Dit-elle, sourcillant d'inquiétude.

Angel hocha la tête. "Si on l'enlève, ça le blessera d'avantage."

Il examina la façon dont le bras de Jack était courbé. "Je pense que je vais couper".

Evelyn ferma les yeux. Elle était horrifiée de voir comment c'était sous les vêtements de Jack.

"Très bien. Simplement...va y doucement Angel."

Angel posa une main sur son épaule. "Bien sûre, maman."

Elle lui sourit avec gratitude. Angel s'empara des ciseaux et commença à couper dans le tissu près de l'épaule de Jack. Il fit plusieurs incisions avant que Jack ne commence à remuer. Jack se plaignit légèrement et commença à faire de faible mouvement.

"Non" Murmura-t-il doucement. Evelyn et Angel se regardèrent.

Angel finit de couper la chemise et ensemble ils enlevèrent le tissus. Angel jura sous son souffle quand il vit les contusions qui couvraient la poitrine de Jack, ses côtes recouvertes d'un mélange de couleur.

Evelyn laissa s'échapper un petit sanglot, ses mains recouvrant sa bouche. Angel lui lança un regard et lui donna un faible sourire. 

"Il ira mieux, maman. Ne pleure pas." Jack releva les yeux pour la première fois et croisa les yeux d'Evelyn.

"Maman ?" Dit-il d'une voix tremblante. 

Angel observa le bras de Jack. "Jack, tu as mal au bras ?" Jack lui lança un regard, mentant automatiquement.

"Non" Dit-il rougissant car il savait qu'il mentait. 

Angel soupira. "Non, je veux dire cassé, ou juste déboîté ?"

Jack regarda aileurs. "Je ne sais pas. Un entorse, je pense," Bredouilla-t-il.

Angel observa à nouveau. Il ne semblait pas cassé.

"Maman, nous devrions vraiment l'emmener à l'hôpital. Je ne peux pas remettre ça. Merde, je ne sais pas dire si c'est simplement foulé." A ces mots, Jack commença à paniquer.

"Non, non ! Non l'hôpital, si Bobby l'apprend…" Traîna-t-il en réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire.

Evelyn sentit les premières larmes couler le long de ses joues.

"Il ne te fera plus de mal, pas plus Jackie," Dit-elle, sa voix ferme en dépit de ses larmes.

Jack avait la tête embrumée, se perdant à nouveau alors que Angel et Evelyn discutaient de ce qu'il fallait faire. Il savait que Bobby était en chemin. Il savait que Bobby devait le suivre.

"Nous allons l'emmener Angel, ça ne peut plus attendre," Dit Evelyn doucement. Angel grogna et évita de regarder les sombres contusions qui recouvraient Jack.

"Qu'est ce que nous allons dire ?" Demanda-t-il enfin.

Evelyn secoua la tête. "Nous penserons à quelque chose."

Elle sortit de la pièce, ses mains tremblantes de peur et de fureur. Elle demanda à Angel d'essayer d'aider Jack à se rendre dans la voiture dans quelques minutes.

Angel amassa les serviettes ensanglantées et les jeta négligemment dans l'évier de la buanderie. Il tenta de ne pas frapper dans la porte s'imaginant que c'était Bobby. Il ferma les yeux laissant les bras le long de son corps. Il avait toujours su de quoi était capable Bobby, il avait vu les dégât qu'il infligeait aux autres gars il y a quelques années. Bobby avait été le gamin le plus vicieu de tous le voisinage. Il avait été suspendu plusieurs fois à l'école et le principal avait dit à Evelyn que Bobby devait être dans une cage, pas dans une école.

A présent il avait la nausée en s'imaginant ce qu'il s'était passé pour Jack ce soir, essayant d'imaginer que le pire était passer. Il se sentit le besoin d'hurler. Jack avait besoin de lui plus qu'il avait besoin de frapper Bobby. Angel revint dans la cuisine en se demandant comment il allait soulever Jack de la chaise. Il s'accroupit devant lui et chercha les mots juste.

"Jack, nous allons à la voiture. Je vais t'aider, d'accord".

Jack acquiesça en baissant les yeux. Son bras pulsait douloureusement alors qu'Angel le releva, lui causant un gémissement à chaque déplacement. Il serra les dents quand ils commencèrent à se diriger lentement vers la voiture.

Evelyn était assise dans sa voiture braquant déjà les roues dans la bonne direction. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie plus impuissante que maintenant. Elle avait trop de fierté pour anticiper ce qui allait se passer et elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas rétablir la situation sans ses meilleures capacités. Alors elle rassembla ses forces.

'Jack a besoin de toi maintenant, plus que jamais,' murmura-t-elle avec force en s'essuyant les yeux.

Elle prit une inspiration quand elle aperçut Angel à mi parcours de la voiture, aidant Jack à moitié. Elle sortit et entra de l'autre côté de la voiture pour aider Angel.

"Hmm, Je me demande si le siège avant ne serait pas mieux," marmonna-t-elle en regardant Angel à l'arrière pensivement.

"Nan, Je vais rester avec lui à l'arrière. Je vais soutenir sa tête," Dit Angel après un moment.

Evelyn hocha la tête et elle soutenu Jack jusqu'à ce qu'il grimpe à l'arrière. Jack semblait être plus conscient dans l'air froid de la nuit. Il glissa lentement sur le siège et appuya son dos avec reconnaissance quand Angel le serra. Ils conduisirent jusqu'à l'hôpital dans le silence le plus complet.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Après avoir prit place dans l'immense parking, Evelyn s'imagina toute sorte de questions qu'on ne manquerait pas de leur poser. Jack s'appuyait fortement sur Angel comme ils marchèrent jusqu'au urgence. Une infirmière les accueillit et donna à Jack, une fois de plus, des yeux larges de sympathie. Jack baissa à nouveau ses yeux au sol, il ne voulait voir personne. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Evelyn.

"Remplissez les formalités, et ensuite prenez un siège s'il vous plait," Dit-elles en tendant le formulaire.

Evelyn acquiesça. Elle dirigea Angel dans la salle d'attente et elle remplit les papiers pour Jack. Un court instant plus tard, ils attendaient dans la salle d'attente du médecin. Angel plaça Jack sur le lit soigneusement. Il se retourna vers Evelyn et secoua la tête. 

Evelyn était assise à côté de Jack et caressait sa main.

"Jackie, je suis désolée de ce qu'il s'est passé," murmura-t-elle en déplaçant son pouce en de léger cercle.

Il souleva la tête, et lui donna un bref sourire. "Ce n'est pas ta faute," Dit-il, sa voix encore rogue de ses récents hurlements. Elle laissa couler ses larmes et le serra gentiment, espérant qu'elle pouvait éloigner sa douleur.

Après un long moment d'attente, le docteur arriva enfin.

"Bonjour, je suis le Dr. Walsh. Alors, qu'est ce que nous avons ce soir ?" Demanda-t-il en secouant son stylo. Il observa Jack et souffla.

"Jack Mercer ? De retour à nouveau ?" Questionna-t-il, sa voix s'estompant.

Evelyn se retourna vers Jack.

"Quoi ?" Dit-elle, sa voix s'élevant de panique. Elle se tourna vers le médecin. 

"Que signifie 'encore' ?" 

Jack sembla se dérober, se roulant en boule. Le médecin survola les informations.

"C'est la troisième visite de Jack cette année madame. Trois fois en trois mois pour l'instant." Ajusta-t-il, relevant ses lunettes sur son nez.

La bouche d'Evelyn laissa échapper les paroles du docteur. Trois fois ?

"Et quoi les autres fois" Bafouilla-t-elle.

Le médecin jeta un coup d'œil au double dossier et lut les visites. " 6 janvier – contusion sévère à la colonne, deux yeux noirs, fracture du petit doigt. 12 février – yeux noir, lèvres gonflées, légère contusion.."

Il s'arrêta un moment. "C'est juste pour cette année madame. Ca n'inclut pas l'année précédente."

Evelyn sanglota et fixa Jack incrédule.

"Pourquoi Jack? Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit?"

Les épaules de Jack se secouèrent légèrement, il essaya de se courber d'avantage. Angel arpenta la pièce en colère et s'arrêta pour faire face au médecin.

"Combien de fois depuis l'été dernier ?" Demanda-t-il sèchement.

"Dix" Dit le docteur. Angel secoua la tête incrédule.

"Dix fois, et ça ne vous a pas sembler anormal?"

Le docteur soupira. Il enleva ses lunettes. "Nous ne pouvons pas obliger les patients à dire ce qu'il se passe. Nous avons beaucoup de jeune comme Jack. La plupart d'entre eux sont vraiment mal à cause des gangs et des problèmes de drogues, parfois de la prostitution. Ces enfants ne veulent pas nous dire ce qu'il se passe. Tous ce qu'on peut faire c'est les soigner et espérer qu'ils se sortent de là."

Angel soupira de colère. "Il ne vient pas d'un gang, vous pouvez le voir en le regardant."

Le médecin acqiesça. "Je suis au courant. Je ne peux pas aider Jack si il ne veut pas être aidé. Il n'a jamais rien raconté, il se présente simplement, nous le soignons, ensuite il s'en va, puis il revient à nouveau."

Il tendit une boite de mouchoir à Evelyn qui pleurait silencieusement.

"Je comprends que c'est difficile pour vous Mrs. Mercer, mais j'ai besoin d'examiner Jack à présent."

Elle hocha la tête, séchant ses larmes. "Je comprends."

Elle renifla, un bras d'Angel sur son épaule. Dr. Walsh plaça sa main sur le bon bras de Jack.

"Jack, j'ai besoin que tu me regarde."

Jack se déroula doucement au contact du médecin. Il commença à l'examiner.

Le médecin envoya Jack à la radio pour confirmer son nez cassé. Il remit son bras en place et plaça une attelle. Un peu plus tard ils avaient les ordonnances d'anti-douleur prescrit par le médecin. Le médecin avait parlé du fait que Jack devrait se reposer un moment chez Evelyn et Angel. Alors qu'elle conduisait en direction de la maison, Jack endormi sur le siège arrière, appuyé contre Angel, Evelyn se demanda ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle savait que Bobby ne tarderait pas à venir pour voir Jack et l'emmener.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

A l'intérieur de la maison, Angel monta Jack à l'étage dans son ancienne chambre et l'aida à se mettre au lit. Exténué, Jack tomba dans un profond, inquiétant sommeil presque immédiatement. Angel se dirigea vers sa chambre, il trouva Sofi rangeant ses armoires. Il râla et éclaircit sa gorge. Elle observa le visage d'Angel et le serra dans ses bras jusqu'à ce qu'il pleure, se sentant inefficace.

Evelyn assise dans le salon, regardait par la fenêtre. Elle avait appelé Jerry pour lui demander de s'arrêter. Elle lui avait donné les détails en gros au téléphone. Il se gara dans l'allée et sortit, son corps se déplaçant plus rapidement qu'Evelyn ne l'avait jamais vu. Il parvint à la porte en courant.

"Où est il ?" Demanda-t-il essouflé.

"A l'étage," Dit Evelyn, en regardant ses mains.

"Il dort à présent, complètement à plat. Nous devons encore chercher ses analgésiques mais ça peut attendre."

Jerry laissa s'échapper un souffle, il ne pouvait pas attendre pour le voir. Il lança un regard vers les escaliers. "Puis je le voir ?" Dit-il, sa voix tremblant un peu.

Evelyn acquiesça. "Ne le réveille pas Jeremiah."

Jerry sourit, ses dents brillantes à la lumière.

"Pas de problèmes. Je veux juste le voir de mes propres yeux."

Evelyn lui donna un triste sourire. Elle le suivit silencieusement dans les escaliers, se préparant aux réactions possibles. Jerry hésita devant la porte. "C'est vraiment mauvais maman ?" Dit-il soudain.

Evelyn secoua la tête. "Ce n'est pas bon Jerry." Affirma-t-elle.

Avec ça, il poussa la porte calmement. Sur son lit, Jack était étendu, son bras droit dans une écharpe, l'autre serré contre son corps. La poitrine de Jerry se souleva quand il vit les contusions, l'attelle sur le nez cassé. Il s'éloigna de la porte, son dos frappant le mur opposé alors qu'Evelyn refermait la porte derrière eux. Il regardait Evelyn les yeux insipide.

"C'était Bobby n'est pas ?" Demanda-t-il. Evelyn hocha la tête, ses yeux brillants des larmes qu'elle retenait.

"Descendons, je vais te faire quelque chose à mange," Dit-elle en le guidant aux escaliers.

Jerry se sourit. Maman avait encore l'illusion qu'il était encore affamé.

"Tu sais je ne suis plus un garçon squelettique, tu n'as pas besoin de me préparer à manger chaque fois que je viens," Dit-il, espérant désespérément voir un sourire sur son visage. 

Elle sourit péniblement. "Les vieilles habitudes ne se perdent pas je suppose."

Jerry rigola et la suivit dans la cuisine.

"Je vais te préparer un sandwich, d'accord ?"

Jerry s'assit et tenta de ne pas fixer le récipient d'eau ensanglantée sur la table.

"Jerry ?" Demanda-t-elle comme il regardait la table. "Jerry ?" Dit-il plus fort.

"Huh? Oh uh, ouais maman."

Il observa l'eau. "Tu veux que je me débarrasse de ça ?" Dit-il, un doigt pointant le pot.

Elle pâlit légèrement.

"Oh mon dieu, j'avais complètement oublié ça. Bonne idée, jette le."

Jerry le prit du bout des doigts. Il le tenait loin de son corps et le vida dans l'évier. Il s'assit, se sentant engourdi. Evelyn plaça le sandwich en face de lui et s'assit sur une chaise. Jerry en mangea la moitié avant d'avoir le courage de dire qu'il n'en avait pas besoin.

"Tu sais quoi ?" Dit-il la bouche pleine.

"Ferme ta bouche Jerry," Dit-elle automatiquement. Il ferma les yeux penauds.

Ensuite elle soupira. "J'en sais très peu. Je sais qu'ils se sont battus. Je sais que Bobby l'a blessé. Je sais qu'il s'est débrouillé pour s'enfuir et prendre un taxi jusqu'ici," Dit-elle haussant les épaules sans pouvoir rien y faire.

"Rien d'autre ?" Demanda Jerry en repoussant la moitié de son sandwich. Il n'avait vraiment pas faim.

Evelyn soupira à nouveau, laissant s'échapper sa peine.

"Maintenant, je sais que ce n'était pas la première fois," Dit-elle, sa tête s'affalant un peu.

"Combien de fois maman ?" Demanda Jerry, sa voix teintée d'une légère colère. Evelyn sécha une larme. 

"Au moins dix fois," Murmura-t-elle. "Sûrement plus je pense. Je doute qu'il aille au même hôpital à chaque fois."

Jerry s'enfonça dans sa chaise, son estomac lourd. "Mais pourquoi ? Bobby aime Jack, Il ne voudrait pas lui faire du mal comme ça," Dit-il ensuite il ajouta, « il le pourrait ?"

Evelyn secoua la tête. "Je suis effrayée à l'idée que seul Jack et Bobby puisse comprendre."

Jerry soupira. "Il y a une partie de moi qui veut fracasser Bobby, et l'autre partie qui est furieuse que Jack se soit laissé faire. C'est mal, maman ? Est-ce que je suis à blâmer ?"

Evelyn parcourut ses cheveux d'une main dans la frustration. "Je voudrais pouvoir te dire ce qui est bien ou mal Jerry. Je ne sais pas pourquoi Jack est resté. Je sais qu'il aime Bobby. Je sais que Bobby l'aime. Tous ce qu'il s'est passé, ils ont besoin de l'arranger, mais je ne suis pas certaine que Bobby se tiendra bien."

"Jack est une victime, oui. Mais Bobby est victime de sa rage. Il a besoin de la contrôler, ou c'est elle qui le contrôlera," Ajouta-t-elle après un moment de réflexion. Jerry acquiesça tristement.

"Et maintenant maman ?" Demanda-t-il enfin.

"Je voudrais le savoir Jerry, je voudrais le savoir," Dit-elle.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Jack s'éveilla plusieurs heures plus tard. Il cligna des yeux sur le plafond assommé, sa langue sèche dans sa bouche. 'Où suis je ?' Pensa-t-il. Sa tête tourna quand il esaya de s'assoir. Gémissant, il glissa hors du lit. Il jeta un coup d'oeil dans la pièce et il se détendit quand il aperçut les images familières sur le mur.

"Je suis à la maison," Murmura-t-il, ressentant soudain l'envie de pleurer.

Jack ferma les yeux quand il sentit les premières crampes de panique de son estomac. Il se rappelait à présent, la dispute, la bataille, le taxi et le regard de sa mère. Il eut un mouvement de recul à la pensée qu'il allait devoir lui faire face. 

Soudain alerter de sa vessie pleine, Jack poussa soigneusement la porte. Il vit des taches sombres danser devant lui, les vertiges l'affaiblissaient. Il atteint la porte de la main droite et reprit son souffle quand il sentit la douleur l'envahir. Il baissa les yeux sur son bras qui était drappé d'une écharpe.

'Ce n'est pas cassé, au moins ce n'est pas cassé,' scandait-il mentalement en ouvrant la porte de sa main gauche.

Il prit son bras blessé contre son corps et il s'appuya contre le mur de la salle de bain. "Ne vérifie pas dans le miroir gamin, fais toi cette faveur," Dit-il, un gloussement sec passant ses lèvres.

Il pissa maladroitement, luttant pour garder son tir constant de la main gauche. Enfin finit, il s'assit sur le siège des toilettes, rouge, il se prit la tête de la bonne main. Il discuta avec la douche, et décida de s'en aller. Sa tête palpitait de colère, il quitta lentement la salle de bain, prenant le mur comme support. Alors qu'il empruntait les escaliers, il pouvait entendre la voix de Jerry de la cuisine. Il sourit faiblement au son de Jerry. Il espérait que sa mère était aussi là. Il décendit les escaliers et se déplaça lentement.

"Jack!" sa mère fut sur ses pieds en un instant. Jack se retrouva entraîner par la poigne de sa mère.

"Que fais tu hors de ton lit jeune homme !" Gronda-t-elle en l'étreignant.

Il brima son envie de rouler des yeux alors qu'elle lui expliquait à quel point il était important qu'il reste au lit, au lieu de courir dans la maison.

"Je ne cours pas," Dit-il doucement pendant qu'elle le calait dans une chaise. Il gratta son écharpe une minute avant de croiser leur regard anxieux.

"Je vais bien, je le promets," Dit-il enfin. Jerry laissa s'échapper un long soupir.

"Tu sais Jack, je ne t'ai pas vu avant l'hôpital. Mais je vois de quoi tu as l'air maintenant. Tu ne peux pas nous faire croire que tu vas bien," Dit-il en s'enfonçant dans sa chaise.

Jack hocha la tête vaguement. "Ca semble plus pire que ça ne l'est," Dit-il.

Evelyn lui rendit un regard d'incrédulité. "Jackie, tu sais que ton bras droit est dans une écharpe ?"

Jack soupira et s'affala dans le fond de la chaise. "Et que ton nez est cassé et que ton visage, ta poitrine et tes poignets son couverts de blessures ?"

Jack grimaça à la liste. Il savait que sa poitrine était blessée. Il pouvait ressentir la douleur à chaque fois qu'il respirait. Il ferma les yeux un bref instant.

"Je souhaite ne jamais t'avoir vu comme ça," Murmura-t-il. Jerry observa Evelyn, ses yeux s'élargissant du choc.

"Depuis combien de temps ça dure ?" Demanda Evelyn, sa voix tremblant légèrement.

Jack tressaillit. "Depuis le premier jour où nous avons déménager ensemble," Dit-il, sa voix basse.

Evelyn recula comme si elle avait été giflée. Elle laissa s'échapper un souffle et se retourna pour s'agripper à l'évier alors que ses épaules se secouèrent. Le visage de Jerry s'assombrit. Les yeux de Jack commencèrent à brûler car il luttait contre le besoin de pleurer. Il trembla dans sa chaise quand il entendit les sanglots en provenance d'Evelyn. Jerry poussa sa chaise et se releva, ses mains se resserrant.

"Et tu es resté ? Pourquoi ? A quoi tu pensais putain Jack?" Hurla Jerry.

Les yeux de Jack s'incendièrent alors. "Je savais que tu ne pourrais pas comprendre, aucun de vous. Bobby me protège, il m'aime et me garde sauve," Dit-il, son menton tremblant de défiance.

"Te garde sauve ? Hein ? De lui ? Es tu aveugle pour ne pas voir ce qui est bien du mal ?!" Lui lança Jerry.

Jack fit un bruit de sarcasme. "Comme toi, tu sais ce qui est normal. Aucun de nous ne sait ce qui est normal. Nous ne sommes pas foutu de le savoir ! Alors ne me fait pas la morale Jerry!"

A ce moment Angel entra dans la cuisine en direction du frigo. Il pouvait sentir la tension dans la pièce, les ondes de colère dans l'air.

"Non de dieu, vous gueulé pourquoi," Dit-il se remplissant un verre de jus. Evelyn s'essuya le visage avec un essui de vaiselle.

Jerry se retourna et pointa un doigt accusateur sur Jack. "Ce fou de blanc bec pense qu'il est normal de se faire battre par la personne qui nous 'aime' !" Rugit-il.

Angel jeta un coup d'oeil à Jack, et vit le visage pâle sous les bleus, vit qu'il mordillait ses lèvres, la façon dont il fixait la table de colère.

"C'est vrai Jack?" Demanda-t-il calmement.

Les lèvres de Jack s'amincirent jusqu'à devenir peu visible. Il soupira après un moment.

"Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre. Bobby...il n'est pas comme ça. La plupart du temps, nous sommes bien ensemble. Il m'aime, plus que vous ne l'imaginez."

Evelyn renifla. "Jackie, nous voulons le meilleur pour toi et pour Bobby."

"Peut être que je ne veux pas que vous décidiez pour moi. Je ne suis plus un enfant. Je peux faire mes propres erreurs !" Dit Jack, son visage plein de frustration.

"Laissez moi régler mes propres problèmes," Lança-t-il en se relevant maladroitement. Il se dirigeait vers les escaliers quand il entendit Angel l'appeler.

"Que fais tu si ton erreur te tue ? As-tu pensé à ça ?"

Jack courba les épaules et continua d'avancer, ses yeux brillants de larmes de colère. Angel but la dernière gorgée de son jus avant de placer le verre vide dans l'évier.

"Nous devons l'aider ou faire quelque chose. Ce n'est pas normal," Dit Jerry.

"Et c'est en lui disant qu'il agit mal et en l'accusant que tu compte l'aider Jeremiah!" Dit Evelyn en s'asseyant sur l'une des chaises. Jerry pencha sa tête embarrassé.

"Je suis désolé maman. Je ne... Je ne voulais pas m'emporter, tu sais. Il laisse faire Bobby," Dit Jerry, traînant impuissant.

Angel hocha la tête en accord. "Comment arranger quelque chose quand les personnes ne veulent pas être aidées ?" Questionna-t-il.

Evelyn secoua la tête doucement. "Je ne sais pas où ça va mener. Tout ce que je sais répondre c'est que ce n'est jamais facile." Ses yeux se remémorèrent son passé.

Le silence s'égara dans la cuisine, chaque personne perdue dans ses pensées. Le son d'un moteur dans la rue vint briser le silence. Evelyn retourna la tête. Elle reconnaissait le bruit du moteur. Angel se rendit à la fenêtre du salon et regarda.

"C'est lui," Dit-il catégorique.

Evelyn et Jerry restèrent dans le salon et ils virent Angel se diriger vers Bobby pour l'empêcher d'entrer dans la maison. Bobby était à leur vue, sa démarche déterminée, ses mains refermées en poing.

"Que penses tu qu'il va faire ?" Bredouilla Jerry. Evelyn serra ses mains ensemble.

"S'il vous plait ne le laissez pas en blesser un autre," Pria-t-elle doucement.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Jack tira les rideaux quand il entendit les cris en provenance de la pelouse. Sa bouche s'ouvrit quand il vut Bobby et Angel s'hurler dessus. Son coeur martelait dans sa poitrine, il ouvrit légèrement la fenêtre pour pouvoir entendre ce qu'ils disaient.

Angel s'imposa en face de la maison, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, comme dans les marines. Il dévisagea Bobby, ses lèvres soudées en une ligne ferme, les yeux noirs de colère. Bobby se plaça en face de lui, ses mains s'agitant sauvagement.

"Pauvre con ! Laisse moi Angel ! Tu n'es pas foutu de m'arrêter !"

Angel secoua la tête. "Non" Dit-il doucement.

Bobby lança d'autre juron pour menacer Angel.

"Je sais ce que tu as fait Bobby. C'est pour ça que tu ne rentreras pas".

Bobby se figea à mi-chemin. Il fit face à Angel.

"Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?" Demanda-t-il doucement. Angel le dévisagea sévèrement un moment.

Ensuite, il soupira. "Assez."

Bobby fit un mouvement contre Angel. Il vit Jerry ouvrir la porte un peu, ses yeux également pleins de colère.

"Ecoute, tout ça ce n'est pas tes affaires. C'est entre moi et Jack, pas toi, ni Jerry ou maman. L'un de vous va me le ramener ou je vais le chercher, alors putain aide moi," Dit Bobby, son corps s'élançant sous les hurlements.

Angel fixa les yeux de Bobby. "Ou quoi ? Tu vas aussi me frapper ?"

Bobby grommela. "Comme si j'allais vraiment te frapper Angel, même si je dois dire que c'est très tentant pour l'instant".

Il frappa le sol de son pied. Angel lança un coup d'œil à la fenêtre de la chambre et vit les rideaux bouger. Il compta mentalement jusque dix avant de parler.

"Ne fais pas plus d'ennuis, Jack en a eu assez. Il n'a pas besoin de toi ou de tes merdes. Je suis certain qu'il ne te laissera plus lui faire du mal. Tu dois t'en aller d'ici, parceque tu ne le verras pas de si tôt."

Bobby bondit sur Angel et essaya de l'entraîner avec lui.

Bobby balança sur ses pieds difficilement comme il pouvait, lançant un poing, il grogna quand Angel recula. Par dessus leurs propres cris, il pouvait entendre une femme brailler. 'Putain La Vida Loca' Pensa-t-il fâcher quand il donna un coup de genoux dans l'estomac d'Angel.

Il sentit des petites mains tirer d'un coup sec sur sa veste et il trébucha en arrière avec un hurlement, prêt à frapper quiconque se rapprocherait. Son visage rouge de colère, il s'arrêta de crier quand il aperçut le visage de sa mère. Il pouvait faiblement entendre le son de sa voix lui suppliant par dessus les grondements dans ses oreilles.

Le monde s'arrêta autour de lui, les couleurs s'estompant, chaque chose ralentissaient. Il tourna la tête et vit Jerry retenir Sofi, Angel le secouait, lui disant de se calmer, il aperçut les larmes de sa mère couler sur ses joues. Il inclina la tête suffisamment pour voir Jack à l'entrée, les yeux élargis d'effroi, des contusions recouvrant son visage. Il courba la tête honteux en s'arrêtant de lutter et il s'affaissa faiblement contre Angel, marmonnant des excuses. 

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Angel avait renvoyé Sofi chez elle aussitôt que Bobby fut sous contrôle. Il avait enfermé Bobby dans la chambre d'Evelyn avec l'avertissement qu'il ne devait pas essayer de sortir, sinon ils appelaient la police. Jerry avait conduit leur mère à l'intérieur. Jack s'était encouru dans les escaliers à la seconde où le combat s'était arrêté, ses sanglots se faisant clairement entendre plus tard alors qu'il s'était réfugié dans sa chambre.

Jack fut inconsolable cette nuit là. Il resta dans sa vieille chambre, se balançant dans un coin les yeux figés dans le mutisme alors qu'il essayait de bloquer les images dans son esprit. Elles repassaient dans sa tête encore et encore, un flot constant qui le déchirait. Quand ses jambes furent engourdies, il s'étala sur son lit et sanglota faiblement dans son oreiller, prenant le goût de ses larmes. Il s'endormit exténué plus tard, ses rêves le rattrapant.

Evelyn était assise à la table, ses mains tremblaient jusqu'à ce que Jerry lui tende une tasse de thé. Elle voulait pleurer et voulait se mettre en rogne en même temps. Ils restèrent assit dans le silence tandis qu'Evelyn essayait de garder le contrôle de ses mains. Angel emmena une chaise de la cuisine et s'assit en face de la porte de chambre. Il insista sur le fait qu'il gardait un oeil sur Bobby.

Après une longue pause, elle releva la tête et rencontra les yeux de Jerry. "Pense tu que c'était la bonne chose à faire ?" Murmura-t-elle, sa voix remplie d'émotion.

Jerry hocha la tête et soupira. "Tu peux seulement faire ce qui doit être fait," Offrit-il.

"Je ne sais pas quoi faire d'autre. Je ne me suis jamais remis en question après un choix, mais j'ai laissé Bobby entré de mon plein gré dans la maison alors que la personne qu'il abuse pleure à l'étage. Je ne pense pas que je pourrais me le pardonner si c'est moi ou une autre personne qui envoie Bobby en prison. J'espère simplement faire le bon choix," Dit-elle tristement, les larmes luisants dans ses yeux.

Jerry secoua la tête. "Maman, tu as fais ce que tu avais à faire. Si Bobby à besoin de ça pour se réveiller, qu'il en soit ainsi. Tu ne peux pas le sauver de lui. Il dois vouloir s'en sortir. C'est la même chose pour Jack. Il ne doit plus laisser Bobby le contrôler."

Evelyn donna un triste sourire. "Tu as toujours les bons mots Jeremiah".

Il lui sourit, un sourire brillant. "c'est un don" Dit-il, soulevant les épaules.

"Tu veux que je reste dans le coin ?" Demanda-t-il en s'étirant sur la chaise.

Evelyn baissa les yeux sur la tasse. "Non, tu dois rentrer chez toi. J'irais bien, je le promets."

Après que Jerry fut partit, elle s'assit en fixant el mur. Elle n'avait jamais eu le coeur aussi brisé. Il prit sa tête dans ses mains en se demandant ce qu'il fallait faire pour la suite.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Bobby passa son temps dans le lit de sa mère, ses mains croisées sous son dos, un sale regard sur le visage. Ses yeux brillaient alors que d'horrible pensées traversaient son esprit. Le calme initial qui était retombé sur lui après la bataille avec Angel s'était effacé, le laissant anxieux de quitter la pièce. Sa lèvre supérieure se courba quand il pensa à leur visage si il essayait de s'échapper.

"Comment osent-ils me prendre Jack!" Fulmina-t-il en se retournant.

Sous la colère, son corps était fatigué des tensions de la journée. Il avait été foutrement surpris de Jack qui s'en était allé durant la nuit. Il se retourna soudain vers la porte pour crier.

"Vous ne pouvez pas le cacher de moi !"

Quand aucune réponse ne lui revint, il commença à arpenter la pièce. En parcourant la pièce son esprit s'alarma, se rappelant de quelque chose qui s'était produit quelques heures auparavant. Il pouvait presque sentir la rage le parcourir simplement en pensant à Jack qui l'avait défié. Bobby s'arrêta soudain au souvenir de sa propre violence.

Il eut soudain envie de vomir au souvenir des coups et, oh mon dieu, du sang. Sa tête se secoua, il posa les mains sur son visage et vit le sang séché sur ses doigts. Il s'étouffa à l'odeur métallique du sang remontant à ses narines.

Bobby se précipita à la salle de bain et commença à se laver les mains avec frénésie et acharnement sous l'eau chaude. Il observa avec une fascination morbide l'eau devenir rouge à chaque fois qu'il rinçait ses doigts. 

"Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ?" Bredouilla-t-il en résistant moralement, ignorant ses larmes qui commençait à rouler sur son visage. Il trébucha en arrière hors la salle de bain, fixant toujours ses mains trempées. Le sang était presque nettoyé.

Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et ferma les yeux. Il se concentra et reprit sa respiration sous contrôle. De longs souvenirs oubliés de plusieurs thérapies faisaient écho dans sa tête. Quand il fut certain de penser de manière rationnelle, il ouvrit les yeux et fixa le plafond. Il pouvait jurer qu'il entendait le son de quelqu'un qui pleurait doucement. Bobby mordit sa lèvre inférieure durement, se battant contre la culpabilité qui envahissait sa vie. Il sécha irrité les larmes qui s'échappaient de ses yeux.

"Ok, alors maintenant qu'est ce que tu vas faire ?" Murmura-t-il en s'asseyant, sa tête s'inclinant légèrement, les yeux à moitié fermés. Sur le côté, on aurait presque dit qu'il priait.

"Pour commencer, tu dois admettre qu'il y a un foutu problème entre toi et Jack," Dit une voix de la porte.

Bobby sursauté soudain. Il se détendit quand il vit que c'était Angel, qui le fixait comme si il était un sale insecte.

Bobby sentit un fugace moment de peur le traverser. Il secoua la tête et sauta sur ses pieds. "Tu peux commencer par reculer !" Lança-t-il.

Angel lui rendit un autre regard. Bobby l'observa et râla dans ses dents.

"Tu es sourd. Dégage de ma route !" Lança-t-il impatient.

Angel commença à ouvrir la bouche, en suite il s'arrêta. Il secoua la tête lentement. "Pas tant que tu n'écouteras pas ce que j'ai à dire," Dit-il.

Bobby roula des yeux. "Je t'écoute. Qu'est ce que tu attends ?"

"Ferma là putain ou je te la boucle !" Dit sèchement Angel. "Pose ton cul blanc."

Bobby lui donna un sale regard et s'assit plus loin. Il croisa les bras et tapa du pied avec irritation. Angel soupira profondément.

"Tu sais quoi Bobby ? Je n'ai jamais voulu être derrière ton cul. Je ne t'ai jamais empêché de faire quoi que ce soit. Je suis toujours resté derrière toi jusqu'à maintenant. Tu sais ça." Soupira-t-il.

"Mais ce foutoir, c'est trop. Je ne peux pas rester sans rien faire. Je ne suis pas dans ton dos mais dans celui de Jack. Et tu ne peux pas me dire que tu ne ferais rien au fils de pute qui blesserait une personne que tu aime."

Bobby grogna et regarda sur le côté. Angel fixa le sol et parla à nouveau.

"Quand maman m'a appelé pour aider Jack, Je... Putain mec, il ressemblait à quelqu'un qui était passé sous un camion. Sais tu seulement ce que tu lui a fait ?" Demanda Angel, sa voix commençant à baisser de dégouts.

"Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je ne pense pas pouvoir comprendre, mais Jack t'aime. Même quand tu le bats, il t'aime et il te défend encore face à maman, Jerry et moi," Dit Angel. Il passa une main sur son visage fatigué. "Tu ne le mérite pas, Bobby."

Le visage de Bobby devint rouge de colère comme il se relevait. "Va-t-en, va-t-en putain," Grogna-t-il.

Angel fixa Bobby. "Tu m'as écouté ?" Demanda-t-il incrédule.

"Je n'ai pas besoin de ce que tu penses. Je n'ai pas besoin de tes explications," Cracha Bobby en dévisageant Angel.

"Pauvre con. Sais tu que tu lui à presque cassé le bras ? As-tu idée de comment tu l'as détruit ? Il vit pour jouer de la guitare," Dit Angel doucement.

Bobby devint blanc comme une feuille quand il mentionna le bras de Jack. Il eut un flash de ce qu'il s'était passé plus tôt, se voyant lui-même lui tordre le bras dans la moitié du dos alors que Jack criait. Il se figea soudain, le visage pâle, ses mains tremblantes.

"Je…où est il ? Laisse moi le voir," Murmura-t-il. Angel commença à secouer la tête.

"S'il te plait, putain laisse moi le voir. Je veux lui dire que je suis désolé. Je…je," Il coupa court aux blabla la bouche sèche, son estomac se tordant aux images qui défilaient dans sa tête.

Il se précipita aveuglément vers la porte, se heurtant dans la poitrine d'Angel.

"Non. Non pas maintenant," Dit Angel fermement. Bobby râle en essayant à nouveau.

"Tu, tu ne peux pas comprendre? Laisse moi aller aux escaliers. Je ne ferais rien, je le jure. Laisse moi m'en aller," Dit-il insistant en essayant de pousser Angel hors de son chemin.

"Non Bobby," Dit Angel, sa voix pleine de regret. Avant qu'il ne puisse cligner des yeux, Bobby hurlait s'efforçant de passer. 

"Non de dieu, putain c'est pas vrai !" Rugit-il. "Laisse moi maintenant ! Il est à moi J'ai besoin de le voir. Vous ne pouvez pas l'enlever ! Jack! Jack!" Appela-t-il désespérément.

Angel l'attrapa d'une poigne ferme, ses deux bras tenant Bobby au sol comme il se débattait furieusement.

"Non, non pas maintenant. Plus tard, tu pourras le voir plus tard. Laisse Jack en paix. Il a besoin de dormir Bobby, tais toi maintenant." La voix de Angel se calma pour apaiser les nerfs de Bobby.

"Jack! Jackie!" Appela-t-il faiblement se débatant légèrement. Il laissa s'échapper un dur sanglot. Angel le conduisit gentiment jusqu'au lit. 

"Viens, dors et tu pourras voir Jack plus tard," Dit-il doucement comme si il parlait à un enfant.

Angel aida Bobby à enlever sa veste et l'observa enlever ses chaussures. Bobby fixait la porte, ses yeux encore plein de colère. Il fit une nouvelle tentative vers la porte mais se retrouva à nouveau dans le lit.

"Dit lui que je suis désolé, je peux m'améliorer," Murmura-t-il, ses yeux suppliants Angel de le croire. Angel poussa les couvertures sur lui et acquiesça. 

"Je sais que tu pourras, Bobby," Dit-il. Le temps de se rendre à la porte, Bobby dormait. Il secoua la tête et ferma la porte derrière lui.

Evelyn était assise dans la cuisine, fixant son thé froid. Angel s'affala dans une chaise et grogna en massant son cou.

"Il s'est endormi," Dit-il, voyant qu'elle ne posait pas de questions.

"Ca va ?" Demanda-t-elle calmement. Angel hocha la tête. "J'irais mieux."

Il rigola sans blaguer vraiment. "J'ai plus parlé ce soir que je ne l'ai fait depuis quelques semaines."

Evelyn sourit. "Bobby a de la chance d'avoir un frère comme toi."

Angel grogna. "Je n'ai pas l'impression de l'aider du tout."

"Tu l'a plus aidé cette nuit plus que tu ne l'imagine Angel. Tu as aidé Jack dans ses moments sombres. Tu as tenu tête à Bobby et tu l'a empêché de faire une bêtise. Tu l'as forcé à écouter et tu l'as gardé sauve, surtout de lui. Toute ces choses l'ont aidé Angel. Tu as juste besoin d'y croire," Dit Evelyn en se relevant de la chaise.

Il grogna légèrement. "J'ai l'air d'une andouille Maman, d'une vrai andouille."

Elle le frappa légèrement derrière la tête en passant devant lui pour se rendre à l'évier. "Pas du tout Angel. J'ai le sentiment que tu n'as jamais été une andouille," Réprimanda-t-elle gentiment.

Angel grinned at her. "Où vas tu dormir maman ?"

"Je ne sais pas encore," Dit-elle rinçant sa tasse. Angel réfléchit un instant.

"Je prendrais le divan, tu prendra la vieille chambre de Bobby," Dit-il. "Ca semble bien pour moi," Dit-elle.

"Je t'apporterais des couvertures et un oreiller dans un moment," Ajouta-t-elle en grimpant les escaliers. Evelyn se sourit. Elle savait qu'Angel resterait jusqu'au moment où les choses s'arrangerait avec Bobby.


End file.
